Aladdin Pokemon Style!
by Back2Freestyle15
Summary: May, Drew and the gang get hit up to preform a play Aladdin, but they aren't really into it. So Marshall, the famous director with awesome shows, does something about it! A lot better than it sounds! Trust me! MayxDrew! rated T to be safe! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Yippee! I got this awesome idea, inspired by watching tv. So if this stinks, I blame television! _

_May, Drew, Ash, Brock and Max are hit up to preform a play for all the pokemon coordinators and people who help set up the grand festival, and they are forced to play Aladdin. But they aren't really into it, and its not as good as it could be. So finally, the director Marshal is fed up with May and Drew bickering, Max pointing out the spelling errors on the script, Brock trying to marry her, and Ash's constant stomach. So, she slips them a potion, and it all goes down hill from there. _

_May: "Is that even illegal?!" _

_Me: shrug "I don't know, but it'll make a great story."_

_Ash: stomach growls "Do you have anything to eat?" _

_Drew: "Back2Freestyle15 does not own Pokemon, or Aladdin... Back2Freestyle15? What kind of a name is that?"_

_Max: "Not a name in the dictionary, thats for sure." _

_Me: "Oh, go play with your Pokedex Max. Now, on with the show!" _

"Only if the shoe fits... I mean... um... sorry, wrong script." Ash quickly chucked a stack of papers behind him, as he searched his pockets for the Aladdin scripted. May sighed and sat down on the floor of the stage. He went through this everyday, and it was starting to get boring. Yesterday, he had red a line from the Little Mermaid ("Part of your world...? What the?) and the day before that, was Peter Pan ("Just a little pixie dust and...?). She heard Drew grumbled and lean up against the wall.

"This is embarrassing me." He said grumpily. "Hey, I didn't volunteer for this either, Drew. You think I want to be here? I should be winning contest right now!" May stoutly said.

"You? Winning contest? I think your confusing us up again, May." May frusteredly yelled and threw her script at him.

"You know, you should really run spell check on these things, before you print them out. I've found thirteen misspelled words on two pages." Max remarked, calmly walking in between May and Drew, then stopped. Wheres Brock? All too soon he heard his voice, begging Marshall to marry him.

Max stomped over and pulled his ear. "Sorry Brock, you didn't get the act."

Marshal glared at her cast. She was tall, strict, but easily likable. She had teal long, blue hair, a black short sleeved polo, and a white skort. She also worn a pink striped hat, and big hooped golden earrings. She was known to have completely breathtaking plays, and was commonly thought as the best director in any league. If someone had the chance to attend one of the shows, he would be considered very fortunate and even more fortunate to take a part in her shows but Marshall shook her head. Never had she had a terrible crew like this one. She saw May and Drew battled each other in the last Grand Festival, and knew they would be perfect for the acts. So, naturally, she was delighted to hear that May had some friends that traveled with her. It was suppose to be perfect, and yet, they had been practicing with the script for two weeks now, and had only three days till they were suppose to show, and even she was nervous.

Marshall stood up straight, this had gone on long enough. "Alright, places everyone! Lets do a practice rehearsal!" People scurried around as Brock got in place.

"You there! You look like a fine traveler! Come closer! I'm sure I could find you something special!" Marshall, who was on stage and the person Brock had been asking too, shook her head and walked away.

"Wait! Wait! I see your a very good salesmen, and for you, I have a very special gift!" Marshall stopped and turned around. Brock took out a black lamp, and held it very carefully.

"You see this? This very lamp changed the life of a young man! Yes, yes its true! Come closer, and I will tell the tale!" Marshall grinned and sat down on the floor, Indian style. "It all started one dark and gloomy night..."

Next, Brandon, Ash's brown haired friend, came on stage, dressed like Safar, the evil adviser. Marshal climbed off stage, as she watched Brandon, satisfied. He was the only one that took his job seriously, and she had made a excellent decision giving him that part, he was perfect for it. But soon Drew came on, and the play went down hill from there. They all remember their lines, there was nothing wrong with it, but she just couldn't get them into it, like Brandon. If she could, the play would be her best yet. They went through the play, without in troubles in 2 and ½ hours. She then dismissed them all, and told them there would be no practice the next day. People gasped, they knew they still had work to do, but Marshall said they needed a break. She remind them not to stay up too long, and that dinner was at six but she would not be joining them. She watched the last of them trickle out, and then grabbed her backpack and walking stick and went out in the opposite direction.

It was always a long hike to Grandmama's hut, but it was always worth it. She tapped on the door four times, before the door creaked open. A small old lady, a face full of wrinkles but smiles and sparkling blue eyes opened the door. She grinned up at Marshall and said in a excited voice "You need another one?" Marshall smiled as Grandmama opened the door and let her in.

Ash's stomach groaned, again but he was too tired to get out of bed. He tiredly glanced at the clock, and it was late. He closed his eyes for the fifth time, and finally feel into a deep sleep. Too bad, because if he would have gotten up, he would have saw someone creep from May's room and creep into his.

When May awoke next mourning, she felt, strange. Something was not right... her thoughts were interrupted as a loud booming voice came from the sky. "You five children will learn the hard way, the play of Aladdin. The only way out, is to finish the story!" And the voice was no more. May looked around her, then slowly at herself, and screamed.

_Haha! Oh boy! This is going to be a good one, guys! I just can't wait to see what I've cooked up! _

_Next chapter: The real story begins! _

_Review please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch.2 coming right up! Thanks for everyone that has been reviewing all my stories. You guys are the greatest!!! _

Drew yawned and rubbed his eyes, boy had he slept ed like a rock last night. He suddenly stopped, and looked around him: this was not the bedroom he feel asleep in last night. The walls, ceiling and floor were all one color, light tan, and his 'room' had a lot of rubs and pillows. It also had a huge hole in one wall, and a curtain. Drew pulled it back and gasped, he had a wonderful view of this huge palace. He whistled loudly to himself, he defiantly wasn't in Cerline City anymore. He then slowly looked down at his cloths. He was wearing a olive green vest, but no shirt underneath, and tan baggy pants that stopped above his ankle. No shoes though and he lightly tapped his head, and found a weird cap on top. He took it off, and tossed it. Then, he froze and listened to the high piece screeching. He could, almost, swore that he could understand it. He looked around, and to his surprise, saw a angry small monkey jumping up and down.

"Ah!" Drew scrambled to get away from the raging lunatic. "What the heck..?"

The monkey didn't seem to want to hurt him, it was just in a very bad mood. Then, Drew began to notice something on his face.

Drew stooped down in front of him and whispered "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you as long as you don't hurt me, okay?" The monkey sat down, as Drew lifted the item off its face.

He studied it carefully, before he heard a small voice. "I need those back Drew. I can't see a thing without them" Drew looked up, but saw no one talking to him. He shook his head, thinking he was hearing voices.

"Drew! Hey down here! It's me Max!" Drew looked down at the monkey, startled. The monkey jumped up and down.

"Max?" Drew looked about down at his hand and gasped. The things on Monkeys face were glasses! It had to be Max!

"Max!...Your a monkey!"

Max jumped up and down with rage. "Yes! I am fully aware of that Drew!" But then he stopped and scratched himself. "But why are we here? This isn't the Pokemon center, thats' for sure."

Drew shrugged. "I don't know, let's go down town." Max then instantly jumped on Drew's shoulder. Drew cocked a eyebrow at him and Max chattered back. "It was instinct."

Drew shrugged and walked around in the room, trying to find stairs or something. It took him a hour to find a way out, and he was very grumpy about it. When he finally reached the streets though, he felt better. It was crowded, and there were many carts on both sides, offering a large variety of items, from food to jewelry to pots and pans. Drew and Max were enjoying themselves, when a loud, beefy voice yelled,

"Hey! There he is! Let's get him!" Drew turned around just in time to see big bulky guards come charging after him. Drew, not wasting a second, raced off, dodging the people and carts.

"Get back here you street rat!" A big, tall guard, obviously the top one, yelled and raced after him.

"You've got the wrong guy!" Drew shouted back, trying to not plow people over. Screeching to a halt, Drew stopped and gulped, a line of guards were waiting up ahead for him, they had he trapped. Then, quiet suddenly, he began to think, not like Drew, but as his character in the play, Aladdin. He saw a house and darted in, running past all the girls, and stopping at the window. The girls, all snobs, hissed at Drew, saying his was low-life and a thief. Drew paid no attention, only watching the guards plow in after him. Drew stared ahead, at the cloths line he dared not to take, but had to. He grabbed a shirt on the line, and with Max clinging to Drew's shoulder for life, he jumped out the window. Drew shouted and laughed, as the wind blew in his face and the guards cursed at the window. Drew had never so much fun in his life, but his stomach interrupted him as he dropped to the ground and searched through his pockets.

"Figures. I've got no money to buy food, Max." Drew grumpily said.

"Then, we have to steal it!" Max said excitedly.

"Steal it!? Are you crazy?"

But Max shook his head. "We have to eat soon. And besides, the guards are already chasing us for something we didn't do. Come on Drew, I hate it too, but do we have any choice?'

Drew sighed as his brow furrowed. "Fine. What do you want to eat?" He asked, as he walked down the streets, this time, behind people for more cover.

"Hm... that bread over there smells terrific! Let's get some of that!" Max grinned and jumped off Drew's shoulder and scurried across the street.

"Max! Wait up!" Drew ran after him but Max already had a plan of action. Max jumped up on the back of a sellers cart and grabbed a loaf.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" The man grabbed Max's tail and swung him around.

"Bad monkey! Trying to make off with Lugis Bread! I'll teach you to steal from me!" Drew ran up, and took a loaf of brad and stuck it in his shirt. Then, he quickly grabbed Max before the man could pull his tail any harder.

"Sorry about that! Uh... Max is very... stupid and doesn't... um... read very well. Sorry for the trouble!" Drew bowed and ran off, with Max shouting insults at the man all the way. The man glared after them, then looked down at his bread. One of his large bread loaves were missing! That boy must have stealen it!

"Guards! Guards! Come quick and catch that street rat!"

Instantly, Drew's pace picked up as he hissed to Max. "Good job! Couldn't you have been a little more careful!"

Max jumped down into his shirt. "Just shut up and run! They are coming from everywhere!"

"Yeah! I can't believe we pulled that one for!" Drew slapped hands with Monkey Max. (haha.)

"Those guards can't fool us!" Drew split the loaf in half and handed a piece to Max. They were just about to feast on their victory when they heard some shuffling nearby. They saw two children, a boy and girl, looking rather poor, search through the trashcans for something to eat. Drew didn't even hesitate: he got up and walked over to them, offering the bread. They cowered back for a moment, but after a little coaxing, they ran up and took the bread.

"I wasn't hungry anyways." Drew flicked his hair and smiled as the two delightful children ate happily away at the bread.

"Aw, alright." Max reluctantly hopped over and offered his too. The little girl giggled and patted Max on the head after taking the bread. Max bowed and ran after Drew, who was investigating the source of some loud commotion. The two came out upon a street, where a parade was coming down. Dressed Elephants came walking down the street, carrying all sorts of treasures. Pretty girls danced after them, and then a man on a horse, dressed ridiculously, came riding on a beautiful white horse, his face smug.

"Make way! For the Prince of Taban!" A little fat man called. Just as the Prince road past Drew and Max, the two kids that Drew had met before came running into the street and right in front of the Prince.

"What the-?" The Princes horse reeled back and let out a high pitch scream. The two kids cowered at the ground. "I'll teach you to get in my way!" The Prince roared angrily and quickly took out a whip and snapped it at the frightened kids. Before he knew what he was doing, Drew ran out of the crowd and in front of them, catching the tail around his arm and throwing it to the side.

"Hey! Their just kids! Leave them alone!" Drew glared.

"Get out of my way, street rat!" The prince raise his leg and kicked Drew in the chest, sending his flying backwards into a pit of mud. Men in the crowd watched and laughed.

Drew got up and wiped the mud off as he smirked, remembering his favorite line from his play. "Would you look at that, Max. I've never seen a horse with _two_ rear-ends."

The Men surrounding Drew howled with laughter as the Prince turned around furiously. "You foolish Street Rat. You are nothing, you are just a insignificant street rat who will die as a street rat. You are worth nothing."

Drew stood and flipped his hair. "Say's you." And the palace doors slammed shut, leaving the Angry Prince inside.

"Wow. Drew! You sure showed him!" Max ran up and jumped on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go home. I'm tired." The Sun started to set, casting purple and pink all over as the crowd dispersed and went their separate ways. Drew walked slowly back to their somewhat 'home' and when they finally reached it, they were exhausted. Max jumped on a nearby pillow, and curled up in a ball, and in minutes was fast asleep. Drew walked all the way to the edge, where the hole in the wall was, and pulled back at the curtain, revealing the dazzling view of the palace. Drew stared dreamily at it, before getting comfortable and watching the sun set.

"Arg!!" A man, looking embarrassed and mad stormed out of the courtyard and into the palace. He walked right past the Sultan, not even giving him a glance.

"I give you the best of luck to find a husband for that evil creature!" The Prince spat and angrily stomped out of sight.

"Evil Creature?" It might be a interesting note to the reader, that our lover boy Brock, had turned out to be the Sultan of Agrabah. He was dressed in white robes, with yellow rope and tie. He also had a matching cape and these little slippery things for shoes. He had ditched a big puffy hat a long time ago.

He frowned as he watch the Prince storm away. Who was that guy? Brock had spent the whole day, exploring the Palace and looking for cute girls. But every time someone saw him, they bowed down to the ground. Though this was nice, it started to get old after the first five minutes, and Brock could not get any answers out of them.

Curious, he peeked out into the one place he hadn't explored. It was a courtyard, about the size of a Pokemon Contest Stage. In the middle, there was this huge, glittering fountain. Behind that was some well trimmed trees, and then a large wall, about 20 feet high. Brock gasped as he saw a girl sitting on the Fountain edge.

She had on a small red shirt, that left her arms and stomach bare and lose straps that hung down on her arms. She also had red pants, falling short of her ankles. On her head, there was a red band, with a ruby jewel in the middle. She had light brown hair, sticking out on both sides by her ears. She was giggling and talking to another girl, who caught Brock's attention the most. The other girl was the older one, about the same age as Brock. She had pink hair up in a lose bun, and and white outfit, much like May's.

Brock ran out, and knelt down besides the girl with pink hair. "Oh Nurse Joy! How different but beautiful you look! I long to see a ring on your finger, symbolizing that you'd just be mine!" The pink haired girl blushed, as she started down at Brock.

"Brock...? Brock!!" May jumped and hugged Brock.

"May! Nurse Joy! It's great to see you again!"

"We thought we were the only ones here!" May smiled with relief. Brock let go of Nurse Joys hand and stood up.

"And where exactly is here? Do you know where we even are?"

Nurse Joy sighed. "Defiantly not in Cerline City anymore."

Brock and May nodded before May burst out yelling. "Did you see that jerk with the funky hair?! That guy tried to marry me!? I'm like, fourteen!" May said angrily.

Brock chuckled. "No wonder he looked so mad. But don't worry, your not the only one being treated strangely around here. Everywhere I go, people are bowing to me and praising me."

Nurse Joy sat on the edge of the fountain, a thoughtful look on her face. "Wait a minute... if your the Sultan, and May's the Princess... that makes you guys..."

"FATHER AND DAUGHTER!!! AH!!!"

May and Brock both shouted horrified but Brock suddenly stopped and his face light up. "Wait! That means your May's mother and my WIFE!!" Brock dreamily said, but Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the Princess's Head Servant. I don't think there is a Queen." Nurse Hoy said.

May groaned and sat down next to her. "This keeps on getting weirder and weirder."

Brock folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "Do you think Ash and Max are here too?"

Mays mood instantly changed. "Yeah! They are probably out in the city! We should go find them!"

"No way. We have to stay together and think this through, May. We don't know where we are, who we are (for that matter) and why we are here. We can't just run off looking for someone we aren't sure even is here." Brock said sternly.

May glared at Brock.

"Besides, we wouldn't want you getting lost." Nurse Joy coaxed, putting her hand on May's shoulder.

"Oh, alright." She sighed, before her stomach let out a growl. She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Can we go find some food? I'm starving!"

Brock let out a laugh. "You sound like Ash!" My blushed even more as Nurse Joy giggled too. They got up and headed in doors. "Oh by the way, since were not in the Pokemon Center anymore, just call me Joy, okay?" Brock's eyes turned into hearts as he grabbed her hand again.

"Oh, how much it means to me to let me call you Joy! Because you bring some much joy to me, and much more only if you would marry me!" Nurse Joy blushed and giggled as May grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him along with her. "Maybe later, lover boy. But we've got other things to worry about."

_So there you go! Chapter Two! Sorry it took me so long, I'm trying to keep all my storied updated evenly, ya know? Hopefully, it wont take me so long next time._

_Next Chapter: Things get complicated. May runs away from the castle, despite Brocks and 'Joy's arguing, wanting to find Max (being the good sister she is). But she runs into trouble right off the bat, and someone else finds her instead..._

_Doesn't it sound exciting!?!? _

_Review Please!!!!!!!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Whooee! You people sure don't waste time in reviews!! But who said that was bad? I love them and you guys all rock! I'm really excited for this chapter, so, using those famous words that one chick on Pokemon always says..._

_Let's Get Busy!!!!!!_

May opened her door, and after looking both ways, slipped out into the dark hall. She crept in the shadows, with a dark red cape flowing behind her. She tried to remember to the direction of the the Courtyard as she went over her plan one last time. Find Max and Ash, and then bring them back to the palace before Brock and Joy woke up. May looked up determinedly at the wall she was about to scale. Unlike Brock and Joy, she knew that Ash and Max were there, just on the other side of this wall. The sooner she found them and got the group together, the better. She jumped up and grabbed a branch, twirled around and landed on top. She thank her stars that she had a knack for climbing, as she reached the top. She looked down and gulped, it was a long way down on the other side. Instead, she looked across where there was a building. Its roof wasn't exactly level with the wall, but it was better than jumping to the ground. May took a deep breath and lunged off.

"Ah... this is getting too easy." Max grinned, as he ate happily at a juicy watermelon. Drew however, did not feel like eating.

"This whole stealing business isn't my style." And offered his watermelon to Max. Max eagerly jumped up and grabbed it. The two were sitting in the Market Place, on top of a couple of crates. It had been a boring mourning, of exploring this town and dodging the guards. Drew gave a frustrated sighed, everything here looked the same, and it was easy to get lost. He shook his head and focus his attention on the commotion in the street. Suddenly, something caught his eye... there was a girl and a man fighting about something...

May limped grumpily down the crowded Market Street. Her risky jump ending her up with a swollen ankle. May sighed, that was the last time she ever thought of something crazy like that. She was walking by a cart full with bread rolls when she noticed a little boy staring at them hungrily. May stopped, and reached for a roll. "Here you go." The little boy didn't even hesitate. He smiled gratefully as he ran off with his prize. May turned to continued her search when-

"You were expecting to pay for that, weren't you?" A loud, beefy voice asked.

May turned around to face the producers ugly face. "Oh, haha. Right. I'm sorry but I don't think I have any money." May sheepishly grinned. "But I'm sure Brock has some, and I could pay you back?" May offered, but the producer was not interested and he grabbed Mays wrist angrily.

"Do you know what happens when people don't pay for Lugis Bread, the best in these parts? They pay dearly!" Lugi shouted angrily, as he whipped out a sharp butchers knife. May screamed and tried to pull away. "

I'll pay you back! Just let me run back to the palace and I'll-"

"NO!! YOU MUST PAY UP NOW!!" The Knife came for her arm, and May screamed and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for impact... but nothing happened.

"There you are, your going to be late for your... ah... doctors appointment!" A familiar voice said, scrambling for his lines in his play. May slowly opened her eyes. A boy, with a dark green vest on and baggy tan pants, stricken green hair, held the arm of Lugi's knife and had stopped it just before it made contact. He grinned and winked at her. And a silent message past between them, _just play along_.

"She's a little, crazy. She thinks my monkey here is the sultan." Drew whispered to the confused Lugi and shot a evil grin at May. May clutched her teeth, but went down on both knees and bowed to Max.

"Oh, hail the Sultan! May you live a long and prosprest life!" She said sarcastically. Max, jumped up excitedly on May's shoulder. She let out a shudder and tried not to scream. He turned to Drew, her eyes pleading. Drew helped her up and Max jumped back on his arm.

"Sorry to trouble you, Lugi. Now on we go May, on to the doctors." May let Drew guide her through the crowd as Lugi watched him suspiciously, when it finally hit him.

"Guards! Guards! There's the thief! Catch him! CATCH HIM!" Lugi jumped up and down, pointing in Drew's direction. Instantly, guards showed up out of no where, and soon May and Drew were running for their lives.

"Thief? What's going on Drew!?" May yelled, slightly frightened and having a hard time trying to keep up with him on her swollen ankle. Drew was about to reply, but saw her limping.

"Come on! Their catching up! What's wrong with you foot?"

May spat angrily. "I can barely walk on it! I accidentally turned it trying to find you guys!" Drew rolled his eyes and turned around and stopped.

"Drew this is no time for a-" "Hold still!" Drew bent down, and picked her up bridal style.

"What-? What are you doing?" May asked, shocked.

"Your ankle is getting more worse by running on it. Besides, your going to slow." Drew grunted, as he ran through the streets, the guards following, not too far behind.

"Come on! We got him on the run! We'll get him this time, the street rat!"

May said nothing, as she let him carry her through the streets. Who knew he was so, caring? She just stared up at him, as he tried to find a place to hide. He was slowing down, and he needed to stop for rest. Having found none, he called to his only allie.

"Max! Max, I need your help!" Max popped out of Drew's shirt, and May screamed again. Drew ignored her and said spoke directly to the monkey.

"Max! I need you to create a diversion for us! You see that alley over there? That's where we be. But I can't turn into it right now, or they will just follow me! You up to it?" Max puffed out his chest proudly.

"You bet I am, I know exactly what to do too!" He jumped off Drew's shoulder, running toward the shouting, fat guards. He then jumped on one of them, and the guard screamed and tried to frantically get him off. Max grabbed his sword and jumped back to the ground, pointing the sword at the guards. The guards mood instantly changed, as they cowered behind each other.

"He's got a sword!"

Max nodded and grinned. "You bet I do, and this sword ain't just for polishing boys." As the four fat, stupid guards stood back frightened, the head guard, a really fat but strong guard, stepped through angrily.

"We've all got swords you idiots! Get him!" All the guards looked at each other, sheepishly, before they roared and pulled out their own swords, ready to attack Max. But Max had already used his opportunity and had disappeared.

"What-?" Drew placed May back on her feet and pushed her up against the wall.

"Shh!" Drew slapped his hand on her mouth, as the two pressed themselves up against the wall.

"If you guys weren't so darn scared of a _monkey_, we wouldn't have lost him!!" The fat guard ran by, angrily shouting to his other guards, who followed him like puppies. It took a minute before they could breath easily again.

"Thanks for... um... you know..." May blushed and looked away.

"For what May?" Drew grinned at her, as he flicked his hair. May glared at him, and folded her arms across her chest, before the monkey she had been so afraid of jumped down of the roof and on to her head. She shuddered, as she tried not to think about it.

"Drew, you had better get your monkey off me before I scream and get us killed." She asked her voice shaking slightly. Drew, however was laughing.

"That monkey of mine May, so happens to be a human. A close one to you, in fact." May frowned as the Monkey bent down so she could get a good look at him. May frowned, studying the face before she laughed and grabbed the Monkey.

"Oh Max! I knew I would find you here... and your a monkey! How cute you are!" May squeezed Max against her chest as she rocked him back and forth, laughing. Drew smiled as Max angrily screeched at her.

"May, this isn't funny at all! Where are the others?" May stopped and smiled.

"Brock and Joy at back at the palace. Speaking of which, we better get back before they wake up. They didn't know I left." May said, standing up and wiping herself off.

"In the palace? Are you a servant or something?" Max asked, perching on her shoulder. May smiled proudly.

"As a matter of fact-" "Hush May!" Drew ordered, and listened closely to two guards conversation. May frowned at him, and put her hands on her hips, but said nothing.

"Yeah, I heard their sending out more guards for that Drew kid."

"Yep, they think hes got the Princess so all units are out. Did you here about those other guards though? They were afraid of a monkey!" Both guards laughed and disappeared into the crowd.

Drew cursed underneath his breath and turned to May and Max. "Listen, I don't think we will be able to get to the Palace now, theres too many guards there. But I do know where we can stay for it bit, and wait for them to clear up."

May sighed but nodded. "All right, lead the way."

"So this is where you woke up, eh?" May asked, as she looked around the slightly furnished, slightly in a wreck room.

"You, I wouldn't exactly be my first pick, but it'll do." Drew said, walking over and grabbing a small blanket. He ordered her to sit down, and she obeyed.

"Do you have any idea on how we got here, May?" Max asked, as he jumped up on her shoulder.

May giggled, every time she looked at Max, she just had to laugh. "No idea... though..."

Drew looked up from wrapping her ankle. "What?"

May sighed. "When I first woke up, I woke up in the palace. And I was just starting to process things when I heard this voice. She said we had, to finish the story, to learn the play."

Drew sat back up against a roll of carpet. "Well that helped explain a lot." He said sarcastically.

May 'humph' at him and turned away. Max grinned at the sight of them. When he got home, he had to get them together. He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of that. Instead, he jumped off May's shoulder and ran over to the curtain.

"Hey, May! Check this out!" May got up, and limped over to Max. She pulled back the curtain and gasped.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" She sat down a pillow and stared at the palace, a dreamily look in her eyes, while the wind played with her hair and cape. Drew watched her, a small smile playing on his lips.

_It wasn't the palace that he though was beautiful... it was-_ Woah!

Drew shook his head quickly to keep from completing that sentence. No way! She was way too of a lousy coordinator for him to like her, right? ...or was she too good for him? This thoughts were interrupted as a horrifying laugh came from behind him.

"We found your hideout street rat!"

Drew's heart fell into his stomach as he quickly turned around. The guards that had been chasing him before, came advancing upon him and May, all with their sword drawn and ready for action. Drew quickly jumped up and grabbed May's arm, and started to make a break for it. But May jerked him back.

"What are you doing? We have to go!"

May glanced back. "Drew, if you hadn't noticed, you almost walked off the edge! We don't have anywhere to run to!" May looked at him, frightened spelled across he face.

"We'll have to jump!" Max cried, as he scampered across the floor, in between Mays leg and jumped off the edge without hesitation.

"Max!" May cried, screaming after him.

"We've got your cornered, street rat!" The head guard grinned, slowly advancing upon them. Drew looked down, then turned to May.

"Do you trust me?"

May froze, not quiet sure what to do.

"May!? Do you trust me?" Drew pleaded.

May nodded slowly. "Yes, I do-" "Then jump!" Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, jumping off the edge.

May screamed before landing in a pile of laundry.

"Come on!" Before she could react, Drew pulled her up and they started running, still hand in hand. But they didn't get far. Guards seem to be everywhere, blocking there path, until finally-

"AH!"

A beefy arm came down, and wrapped around Drew's neck. It had been a trap.

"Drew!" May cried, and halted to a stop. There was about five guards behind Drew, the head one pulling a head lock on Drew.

"Hand cuff him, quickly!" Drew struggled to get away, but the guard was too strong for him. At the click of the cuffs, Drew knew it was hopeless, and stop struggling.

"Now, on to the palace, with you, street rat!" The guard laughed as Drew sent a desperate look back to May. May bit her lip, as a idea occurred to her. She gulped, said a silent prayer, then whipped off her hood.

"By order of the Princess of Argrabah, I order you to release that prisoner." Drew's eyes went wide, as did the guards. They all stopped, looked at her, gaped for minute (reminding May of Fishes) and finally bowed down to her.

"Princess, what are you doing outside of the castle gates?" One of the guards remarked, taking off his hat and twisting in with his hands.

"That is of no importance right now. I demand that you set him free." May stoutly replied, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly. Drew smiled softly: she sure was something, he'll give her that.

"With all do respect, Princess, this street rat is a thief. And even friends of the Princess can't get away with that." The head Guard explained, still bowing to her and trying to hide a smirk, finding this a joke.

May stood up straight, like a princess that she was and glared down at them. "He had helped me out of a jam, and as a repayment, I command you to sent him free."

The head guard finally stood up and looked a her. "You will have to talk with the Sultans Adviser, Brandon, Princess. For it was he who wanted this boy."

May's gaped at the guard. "Brandon!? Brandon-well, whatever. I will talk to this, adviser, then. But until I talk with this, _Brandon_, you will not lay a hand on him. Do you understand?" May asked sternly.

The guards bowed and nodded. "Your wish is our command, Princess. Now, to the palace!"

_Cue the horror music!!! Alright, I messed up too. I realized that in the first chapter, whoever was speaking to May said "You five children", and theres actually seven kids from the real world. I hadn't worked out all the story at that point so don't yell at me!_

_Next Chapter: Ash shows up! Max finally gets rid of that monkey appearance! (even though he looks so cute ) Also, May begins to suspect Brandon is hypnotized, because hes acting really freaky! _

_Until next time! _

_Read and Review, Please!!!!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if the characters really aren't acting like themselves. Like, I know Max is really bad in this story, and I apologize. But its hard to juggle their personalities and keep the Aladdin Story balanced, ya know? I'm trying my best people, so just hang with me on this one!

Having that said, lets get to it!

Here's chapter 4!

_May stood up straight, like a princess that she was and glared down at them. "He had helped me out of a jam, and as a repayment, I command you to sent him free." _

_The head guard finally stood up and looked a her. "You will have to talk with the Sultans Adviser, Brandon, Princess. For it was he who wanted this boy." _

_May's gaped at the guard. "Brandon!? Brandon-well, whatever. I will talk to this, adviser, then. But until I talk with this, Brandon, you will not lay a hand on him. Do you understand?" May asked sternly. _

_The guards bowed and nodded. "Your wish is our command, Princess. Now, to the palace!" _

"Brock! Brock! Wake up! May's gone!"

Brock groaned, he was having such a nice dream. He was a King, and May somehow was his daughter. Nurse Joy was there too, and told him to call her Joy. Then the two went out on a date and fireworks were going off and she was smiling at him and-

"BROCK!! GET UP!! THIS IS EMERGENCY!" Brock jolted out of his bed and looked around frantically.

"What? Where?" Joy stood next to his bed, still wearing her pajamas, arms crossed across her chest, looking a little worried.

"We've got a problem."

"She, WHAT?!?' Brock shouted.

Joy nodded sadly, "And all the guards have been out for hours and can't find her! What are we going to do?"

Brock walked back and forth, starting to wear down the carpet. "She is so grounded when she gets home." Brock grumbled.

"She's the Princess, Brock! Someone could have kidnapped her!" But Brock shook her head.

"No, She went out on her own. I know it. She wanted to find Max and Ash." Brock sighed and turned to Joy.

"There nothing we can do now, I guess. All we can do is wait for some news. Let's go eat Breakfast." Joy nodded solemnly. Brock looked at her, then gulped. He bowed to to Joy and grinned.

"May I have the honor or escorting you to the dining room?" He asked, still facing the ground. He heard her stifle a giggle and he looked up excitedly.

"Only because May isn't here." She winked, and held out her arm. Brock jumped up happily, and they hooked arms. Together, the two strolled down the hall, while everyone stared at them: it wasn't custom for the head Servant to be walking with the Sultan, none the less, hooking arms with him! But they didn't mind, they were both enjoying themselves.

A room opposite of the dining room showed empty with no sigh of anyone close around it. Suddenly, a wall of the room split in half, and a dark figure stepped quickly out of it, double checking no one was around. He shut the door quietly behind him, and walked over to his desk. He looked up with he heard loud footsteps approaching him. He smiled as the Princess peeked into his room. He stood up at once, and bowed to her. "Greetings, Princess. What brings you to my chamber?" May gaped at him for a minute, studying him. He was slightly taller than herself, brown spiky hair. He had on a long black cape that had red lining, and a black robe. He held a long golden rod in his right hand and his eyes seemed... different than what May had remembered.

"Brandon! What do you think your doing? Let Drew go!" Brandon stood up from his bowing and grinned slightly at her.

"But why? He was a thief, and had to be punished." May glared at him.

"He saved my life, and is a very good friend of mine. I command you to set him free. Besides, you've got the wrong person. He didn't steal a thing." May stood right in front of Brandon, their feet practically touching.

Brandon's mood instantly changed. "Oh, oh no! If only I had known earlier! Oh... oh dear!" Brandon said sadly. May's eyes went wide, as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"What-? What is it?" Brandon shook his head sadly as he turned away from her.

"I'm afraid, he's... he's been... put to rest." May gasped, as her eyes started to tear up. She stepped backwards as she stared horrified at Brandon.

"Your kidding... tell me your joking!!" She shouted. Brandon turned around and walked toward her.

"I'm so sorry Princess. If only I knew..."

"How, how could you?" May asked softly, before sobbing and running out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Despite the fact that his plan was working perfectly, Brandon frowned. He hate to see her cry...

"Aw, May..." Drew sighed, putting his head against the wall and looking up at the stars. He had been locked into a cell, that resembled a deep well, and had chains on his wrist connected him to the cold stone wall. He had been reviewing the whole afternoon in his head, over and over again, Always stopping at the part where May demanded to set him free. He had been trying to think of a reason, why she would stick up for him: he had yet to think of one. It just didn't make sense!! She doesn't like him, their _rivals_!!

...yet, why did he have to blush when she demanded that he be set free?

He groaned and closed his eyes. Besides, she was a Princess, in this world... and in the real Pokemon world. So pretty, popular, nice, funny... he had no chance with her. She probably likes that Ash guy anyways.

Suddenly, he sat up straight and looked up. He heard some movement and scratching. His eyes searched the top of his cell, searching for the source. When he finally found it, he broke into a grin.

"Max!" Max jumped from pillar to pillar, until he reached the ground. He was twirling around a ring of keys on his tail and smiled up at Drew.

"Hey buddy! You miss me?" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Just get me out of here, please." Max, however did not move and sat down in front of him.

"What are doing? Come on, Max! Let me out of these!" Max grinned up evilly to him.

"Oh, I will. You just have to admit to me that you like my sister first! Then, we can get out of here!"

"What? I DO NOT like her!" Drew struggled against his chains as he shouted to Max angrily. Max wrapped his tail around his Indian Style legs.

"Well then, I hope your comfortable because your not going anywhere until you do. Besides, I already know you do, I just want to make sure _you_ know that you do." Max grinned.

Drew growled at Max. "Set me free, monkey, or worse things will happen." Max laughed and spun the keys around his tail in circles.

"Yea right! Go ahead and try! Your chained to the wall here! Besides, I'm the good guy here, remember?" Drew glared at him for a good minute, before he let out a sigh.

"Alright, fine. You win. Maybe, _maybe, _I like your sister. But I'm not even sure I do, alright?" Max laughed happily and jumped off the ground and onto his chains.

"That's good enough for me! Alright, lets get out of here!" The chains fell to the ground and Drew rubbed his aching wrists. He stood up shakily, and began to walk around, trying to find a exit. Max jumped up on his shoulder and sat there, quiet happy with his confirmed information.

"Listen, I don't know how we are going to get out of here. Theres guards crawling all over the place." Drew said, peeking out of the wooden door at the top of the stairs.

"I guess you can't leave the same way I came in..." Max said slowly, flicking his tail around. Drew rolled his eyes, and decided not to respond. He continued to search for a exit when a raspy voice called out to him.

"Looking for a exit? I can help you there... for a small price." Drew peered suspiciously as a small figure came hobbling over to him. A old man, quiet scary looking to Max, and looked at little crazy to Drew.

"What's the catch?" Drew asked, looking over the old man with suspicion.

"It will benefit you and me, both! Come closer, and I'll tell you!" Drew stepped forward into the shadows, cautiously and the old man took his cane and grabbed his neck and jerked him down.

"Now listen here, boy. There is a place called the 'Cave of Wonders' located not far from here. Inside, it is full of treasure beyond the common mans belief! I could lead you there, and you would be a happy, rich man for the rest of your life!" The old man crackled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Drew asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because, you will get me the one thing I desire in there, and the rest will be yours!" Drew stood up, and crossed his arms.

"How are we going to get past the guards?" Drew glared.

The old man gave a toothless grin and tapped the wall with his cane. "Thats the easy part, my lad." And instantly, a piece of the wall moved away, showing them the open desert. Drew didn't like the idea of going into that cave, but he did want to get out of there as fast as possible. And of course, he was a man of his word. He held out his head for the old man to shake.

"Mister, you've got a deal. Lead the way."

"Good! Good! Come this way!" The old man crackled and stepped out of the cell. After Drew came out behind him, the old man tapped the wall with his cane again, and it closed up. Drew glanced back at it as he entered the desert. It looked like no one had ever been there. The old man somehow had a mule ready, and he climbed on. Drew took the reins and followed the mans direction. By the time the old man told him to stop, Drew was tired and Max was scared out of his wits. The Desert had turned out to be real windy, and it had to go against them. It brushed up sand with got into his eyes and the old man kept on crackling, which got on Drew's nerves quickly. The old man dug into his pocket, and took out a glass jar with a golden beetle flying around in it. He took of the lid, and the beetle went flying out and then straight down into the sand. Drew snorted, that was dumb, but instantly he took it back. The ground around him started to shake, as a mound of sand grew bigger and bigger, until it was the shape of a lions head. It had bright yellow eyes and a deep, deep voice.

"Who dares wakens the slumber of the Protector?!" It shouted angrily. The old man poked Drew in the back.

"Its your turn, boy! Go on! Approach it!" Drew, not wanting the old man think he was scared, walked up bravely to the monster.

"Drew from LaRousse City!" He stated proudly and flicked his hair.

"You may enter, but only touch the lamp or parish!" The old man crackled excitedly as the sand monster opened his mouth and seem to freeze in place.

"Now, go and get me the lamp!" Drew glared at the old man as he approached the monster. He cautiously stepped inside, then slowly walked down the descending stairs. When he reached the bottom, he gasped. It was a huge room full of glittering golden pots, coins necklaces and jewels of all colors. Max popped out of his shirt, and gaped. He jumped down and looked at his reflection in a golden platter. "Don't touch anything." Drew reminded, as he made his way down the path working his way carefully into the next room. As he did, he passed the hundredth rolled up carpet on the side and took no notice to it. But it took notice to him... It moved slightly as he walked by, and began to silently but curiously followed him.

"Uh... Drew? There's something following you!" Max screeched. Drew quickly turned around, but all he saw was a rolled out carpet on the floor. He turned around and continued walking.

"Not funny Max. Come on, the sooner we get that stupid lamp, the sooner we can get out of this weird place." Drew said. Max watched in astonishment as the carpet came back to life and followed him again.

"Drew!" Drew stopped, but did not turn around. His fists balled up with annoyance.

"Max! Knock it off!" Max glared at him, as he continued walking past the treasures and jewels. And as he did, the carpet sprung to life. Finally Max just jumped on Drew's shoulder, trying ignore the carpet completely and grumpily sat watching their surroundings. He also slowly watched the carpet follow them cautiously and then-

"What-?" Max quickly turned Drew's head so he could see the flying carpet. The carpet, knowing it was caught, quickly hid behind a stack of golden coins. Drew gasped as he smiled.

"Wow, a magic carpet. Hey! Come on out! We're not going to hurt you!" Drew said softly, coaxing the carpet out. The carpet slowly walked out, as if peering at them, making sure they wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey, do you know where the lamp is?" Drew asked (feeling slightly foolish). The carpet jumped up and down, and pointed forward.

Drew grinned. "Would you lead the way?" The carpet nodded and lead them through the golden room, into a dark and gloomy room. In the room, there was water all around. In the middle, there was a path of rocks connecting them to the island/mountain. On the very top of the mountain, there was a light beaming down, and a golden lamp stood shining in all its glory.

"Yes! Stay here Max, and don't touch anything. I'll be right back!" Drew then started the journey to the island. Max sat down, next to carpet and tried to wait patiently when something caught his eye. There was a golden statue monkey, a lot bigger than him, holding a huge ruby red diamond. Max's eyes went wide with amazement as he slowly approached the jewel, dazzled by its beauty. The carpet looked over at Max, and saw it walking slowly toward the jewel. It quickly got up to stop him.

Drew had reached the island, and now only had to climb up. He groaned, he hated climbing but he started up anyways. The rocks were slippery and heard to keep a hold of, but over all, it was pretty easy. And he was soon at the top. He slowly walked into the circle of light, reaching out for the lamp.

Max's desire was too strong for the carpet, who was desperately trying to hold him back from touching the jewel. Closer, he was almost there, just a little farther...

Drew stepped up and slowly reached out to pick up the lamp.

Max stepped up and slowly reached out to pick up the jewel.

And they both got what they wanted.

Drew held the lamp with both hands as he frantically watched their surrounds begin to crumble in a alarming rate and almost instantly, he looked at Max and the carpet.

"Max! You didn't!" Drew shouted angrily, trying to climb down the mountain quickly but his hold slipped and he fell down.

"No!!" And just like that, he stopped falling and was flying! He looked down and saw the carpet and Max.

"Thanks carpet! I own you one! Now, get us out of here!" Max jumped on Drew's shoulder and down into his shirt.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself." He said in a meek voice, as things around him fell and crumbled, while the monster slowly started to sink into the ground. The carpet swerved back and forth, missing the falling debris only by inches.

"Not now, Max! We've got to get out of here!" Drew held the carpet with one hand, and the other gripping the stupid lamp in his hand. Was it really worth all this trouble? He began to see a lit ahead and his sprites lifted.

"We're almost there! We're going to make it!" They were flying up the flight of stairs when out of no where, and rock came hurtling down and collided with the carpet. The carpet had just enough time to react, and bucked Drew and Max up toward the entrance. Drew grabbed the edge and the old man hobbled quickly over to him, as he watched the carpet fall back down.

"Carpet!" He screamed but the old man interrupted him.

"The Lamp! Give me the lamp!" He demanded.

"Help me up first!" Drew shouted angrily, his hold on the edge slipping.

"Lamp first! Give me the lamp!" Drew looked up at the old man, and saw only greed in his eyes. He wasn't going to help him out. Drew looked at the old man, and smirked. He looked go of the edge, and fell back down, holding the lamp tightly. He heard the old man shout and curse his name the whole way down...

Joy happily floated down the hall. Who knew that Brock was such a gentlemen? They had had a lonely breakfast together, and she felt really excited and... giggly? She hadn't felt like this for years! She suddenly stopped as she past by the courtyard and heard the soft sound of crying. Without hesitation, Joy quickly ran over to May and sat down next to her. All of her plans of yelling at her for running away disappeared, as she tilted her face so she could she her.

"May? What happened? What's wrong?" May sobbed into her arms.

"Drew! They killed Drew!" Joy gasped.

"What? Drew- Why?" "It's all my fault! Drew! He was- I- Wish- I want him back!" May said softly, tears streaming down her face. Joy patted her on the back, and wrapped her arms around her.

"He was always there for me, looking out and guiding me to a better person... he gave me the courage and encouragement I needed... and I never told him..." A fresh waves of sobs overtook May, and all Joy could do was hug her and hope that everything would be okay.

_Alright, so I lied. Max is still a monkey, and Ash hasn't showed up, But I promise they be in the next chapter! _

_Next chapter: What? Do I need to repeat myself? Ash joins the story and Max loses his monkey form! _

_Review please!!!!!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I wasn't very happy with that last chapter, so I'm gonna make this one awesome, okay? Plus, I have a lot of promises to keep too. _

_I also realized that the character 'Brandon; is completely made up. It hit me last night, I wasn't really trying to make a character, but I thought Tracey, Ashs real rival, was named Brandon. You catching me? I might fix it, but I think I would confuse to many people, so were are just going to stick with Brandon, alright? _

_Oh, mental note to the reader. This, ...z... is just my way of trying to split the story up, usually found when we are switching character groups or jumping a couple of hours. Alright? Good!_

_I hope you like it! _

Brandon angrily stared at the mass of sand that used to be the Cave of Wonders. He had been so close to getting that lamp, before Drew had to turn on him. Brandon shot one last look at it, before turning back to his horse. Oh well, he would just have to find someone else, the fool.

...z...

Drew slowly opened his eyes and looked about him. He was in a dark, hole thing and it was kinda cold. He sat up and tried to remember what happened when he saw Max bounding over to him.

"Drew! I'm glad your awake! I almost thought you were down for the count!" Drew smiled slightly, and rubbed his aching head.

"Your going to have to do better than that to keep me down."

Max grinned up at him. "Aw, I knew that, but I don't mind be reassured. How are we going to get out of here?"

Drew stood up and studied his surroundings, as his past events started to come back to him. He looked up at the top of their hole, where it was completely blocked off. "I don't know Max."

"Hey! Theres that lamp, Drew!" Drew turned to see Max bounding off across the sand over into a corner. He saw him pick up a heavy golden object and walk over to him.

"Try rubbing it!" Drew frowned at Max, before taking the lamp.

"Don't you think thats a little too easy?" Max glared up to him.

"What have you got to lose? Besides, got any other plans?" Drew rolled his eyes, stood up, and cautiously rubbed the lamp.

"Here goes nothing..."

A moment of silence, another moment of silence, followed by another moment of silence... before Drew ran out of patience and tossed it.

"Well, that was a waste of my time..." He said, before walking over to the side and wondering how the hell they'd get out of there.

"You know, I was almost positive that was going to work..." Max said, hopping over to it, and looking it over. " Yeah, whatever. Come on, stop messing with that piece of junk and help me find a way out of here." Max sighed, before trying one last thing with lamp lamp. His tail flicked out, and it opened the top of the lamp.

"Yes!"

Fireworks erupted from the mouth of the lamp, as it jumped into the air. Max stood back, frightened before scurrying over to Drew.

"What did you do!?" Drew demanded, as blue smoke came out from the lamp and the floor began to vibrate.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything Drew!" Fireworks continued to erupted out of a lamp when a blue body came out. It had no legs, but a big dark blue belt, It had golden bracelets on his arms, and red baseball cap with black hair sticking out everywhere. It was about the same size as Drew. Drew and Max gasped as the Genie grinned at them.

"Bout time I got out of there! I am so hungry!" Drew gaped at Ash, who was stretching his arms.

"Dear lord..."

...z...

"She's not coming down for dinner Brock." Joy sadly said, sitting down across from Brock in the dining room. Brock sighed, place his elbows on the table.

"Poor May. She's been in a wreck ever since Drew... he was a really great kid." Brock said, staring at the vase of flowers absentmindedly.

"I wish there was something we could do... I hate to see her in so much pain." Joy said softly.

"Me too."

Brock stood up and walked over to the balcony. He stared up at the stars, a longing expression on his face.

"I've had enough fun now. I want to go home." He muttered. Joy watched him from the inside, a pitied look on her face. Having nothing else to say, she turned around and left the room. Brock didn't noticed, as continued to watch the sky, hoping it would show him the way home.

...z...

"Ash... your a genie!" Drew gaped at him, as Ash floated in front of him.

"I know! Isn't it cool or what? I can like, grant wishes and stuff!" Ash grinned and laughed.

Max, not wasting a second, shouted, "I wish I was a human kid again!" Ash, before he could react, automatically shot yellow light down at the monkey. Max yelled as he slowly rose into air and the yellow light engulfed in. They all shielded their eyes from the intense light, and when they finally opened them again, they saw a little boy and the monkey was gone.

"I'm a human again! Wow! Thanks Ash!" Ash stared at the little boy Max, before bursting out with laughter.

"You were the monkey! That's really funny! Thats- uh oh." Ash suddenly stopped short, and frowned. Drew glared at him.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Ash looked up at him and gave a sheepish grin.

"I kinda forgot to tell you before..."

"Tell us what?" Drew growled, he had gone through enough thank you.

"You've only got three wishes... so now you only have two." Drew groaned.

"Good job Max. We'll probably need that." Max however, ignored him.

"It's great to be me again!" Max cried, running around the room. Ash laughed as Drew rolled his eyes.

"This is no time for a celebration Max. We've got to figure out a way out of here, and get back to May."

"May's here?!" Ash asked, excitedly. Drew glared at him but Max replied,

"Yeah! So is Brock and Nurse Joy!" Ash grinned as the tips of his fingers began to glow.

"Well then, Drew, just wish us out of here and we can be there!" But Drew shook his head, turning away from Ash.

"No, that wont work." Ash's fingers dropped and he looked over at Drew, confused.

"Why not?"

Drew smirked to himself as he coolly replied, "Because, there is no way you can transport us three out of here to the palace. You just don't have enough skill and power. So, we have to try and-"

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Ash grinned, as pink smoke bellowed around him, Drew and Max.

"Wow!" Just before disappearing, Drew grabbed the carpet and in a split second, all four of them were gone.

...z...

A guard on duty yawned as he stared gloomily around him. _What a drag_. These 12 hours shifts were long and boring, not that he wanted some action. But he had only a little longer to go, before he would be switched with someone else. He lazily leaned up against the inside palace walls. He didn't know why they ever bother with these dumb shifts, no one was going to try and sneak in. But as he was thinking this, he saw a cloud of pink smoke raise from a area not far from him. He rolled his eyes, why him? But he was on his guard, as he slowly crawled over to the spot.

...z...

"Ha! I sure showed you!" Ash grinned, as he folded his arms across his chest proudly.

"Wow! That was amazing Ash! How did you do it?" Max asked, awed. Drew rolled his eyes, and looked around cautiously.

"Sh! Don't talk so loud! Theres bound to be guards on duty!"

"What a drag. There really is someone over here. Hey!" A guard jumped out of the bushes and tackled Drew. Drew struggled with him as Ash instantly went back into his lamp. Max ran over and grabbed it and stuck in it his shirt just before two more guards showed up and surrounded them. Drew finally stopped fighting his guard and let him pin his arms behind him. Max looked around, and assigned names. The guard who held him had way spikey yellow hair, and Max gave him the name of Yellow Dude. The one who held Drew, Max gave him the name Ponytail Freak and the lone guard, Max named Weakling. Ponytail Freak

"What should we do with these guys?" Weakling shrugged.

"Throw them in the dungeon, the other guards can take care of them." Ponytail Freak roughly pulled Drew up, who glared at them.

"I don't know. They can't be that mush of a threat if they couldn't protect themselves against me. Then again, who can? Believe it!" Yellow Dude laughed.

"Naruto, Shut up... I'll take them to the gate. You guys go ahead." Ponytail Freak said causally. The other two shrugged.

"Okay... whatever. Hey, Shikamaru. I'm going to go get some romaine with Sakura and Ino when my shifts done. You wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, let me take care of these guys first, Naruto." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah sure! But you better hurry, cause I'm hungry! Believe it!" And he and the other guard disappeared. Drew groaned, that Naruto kid was even more annoying the Ash. Shikamaru held Drew's wrist and Max's hair. After he made sure the others were gone and they started walking, Shikamaru turned to Drew.

"You idiots. If your trying to get to the Princess like that, it'll never work." Max, startled, looked up to him.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru gave a impatient sigh.

"Only Prince's wishing to marry the Princess can get through the gates, let alone see her. Why do I have to be stuck with you morons? What a drag!" Drew glared back at him.

"Why are you telling us this?" Drew demanded.

"Because, your and I are the same, both from another world. The sooner you finish the story, the sooner you get home. I'm just trying to help you out. Now theres the gate. Leave

"Hey! Thanks!" Max whispered as he ran to the gates. But Drew stayed where he was.

"I don't take orders from people." Drew said coolly. "Besides, I didn't ask for your help."

"Come on, man! Leave, before someone sees you!" Shikamaru almost begged.

"Yeah come on, Drew! If not for yourself, do it for May!"

Shikamaru grinned as Drew blushed. "The princess, huh?" Drew groaned and coolly walked out, hands in his pockets. He gave a short wave to the guard.

"Fine. Later, Shikamaru."

...z...

"Whew! That was a close one!" Max exclaimed, as the two tired kids slowly walked in their hide out. Drew said nothing and flopped onto a pile of pillows, thinking about what Shikamaru said. Max sat down across from him, and pulled out the lamp. He rubbed it, then opened the top to let Ash out.

"Glad to see that you guys are okay." Was the first thing he said was he appeared.

"Yeah, we got some help from one of the guards. He said the only way we could see May is that we were Princes. But how can we become a Princes?" Ash sat down in mid air, Indian style and sat next to Max.

"Well, you still got a wish left-"

"We've got two wishes left." Drew corrected, still staring in space. But Ash shook his head.

"No, Max used on to change back to a boy, and you used one to get out of the cave." Drew grinned up at him.

"I never wished for that. That was all you, Ash." Ash was about to retort, stopped suddenly (looking like a fish) and grumpily sat back. He didn't like to be tricked. Max looked over at Ash.

"Ash? Somethings been bugging me." Ash turned to Max, a frown across his face.

"What is it?" Max didn't respond at once, but eventually he answered slowly.

"What's, going to happen... when we use the last wish? Like, what's going to happen to you?" Ash sat back lazily and thought for a moment.

"Well... I'll probably go back into that lamp. And wait for someone else to find me." Max frowned at him.

"So you'll just, go away?" Ash nodded gravely.

"Yeah, I know. So much for those Pokemon Battles. I'm miss all my Pokemon... And Picachu... and Misty." Ash sighed as he turned to look out the curtain window at the palace.

"Don't worry. I won't let it go that far, Ash." Drew smiled and stood up. "My last wish will be for all of us to go home, you have my word. But we have to stick around a little longer and help May and your other friend out. Okay?" Drew grinned. Max jumped up and grinned back.

"You got it Drew! Do you have a plan?" Drew turned to Ash.

"How well are you in hosting Prince Parades?" Ash didn't reply, but his huge grin gave it all away.

"One wicked awesome parade with elephants, horses bands and anything else I can think of, and a souped up prince, coming right up. Oh boy, this is going to be fun."

...z...

Shikamaru groaned. He can't believe they made him stay for another shift. He better be payed double for this. Plus, he missed his lunch with Naruto and Ino, to stand around and do nothing for 12 hours. _What a drag. _While walking on top of the gate, Shikamaru suddenly heard some noise and commotion, and looked down market street. He rolled his eyes when he saw what it was, another Prince. He was even more rich and glamorous than the last one, or so it looked. You know, with elephants, and bands and trumpets and ladies tossing gold coins. He heard a little fat man call out, and announce that it was Prince Sora, but he did not say from where. Shikamaru gave another annoyed grunt, and went to go open the gates for the Prince. Why did he have to open the gates? Then again, why did he have to stay another shift, and Naruto not? He lazily pushed a button, and the gates slowly swung open. Someone should go get the Sultan. He looked around but saw no one in sight. What, did he have to do that too? But just then, he saw the Sultan and the Head Servant walk quickly down the stairs. The Prince's parade came through, and one of the elephants, who was holding the prince, stopped and the prince, slid down. That is when Shikamaru got a good look at the Prince. He was the same age as he was, with striking green eyes. He wore fancy white outfit, with black piping. He wore a hat, covering most of his eyes and face, as if he was hiding. Shikamaru gasped, as the Prince glanced over to him... and winked. Was that the same kid as last night? Then, Shikamaru saw a little boy, about a head shorter than the Prince, at his side. He was in a similar outfit, but not as fancy. He too wore a hat that covered most of his eyes, and hair. The little boy turned to him, and lift his hat slightly so he could see his eye. He chuckled, and winked at him. His grinned back, his guess was confirmed. It was him. He gaped at him as he bowed to the Sultan and the head Servant. How the heck did he pull that one off? He couldn't, really be a Prince, could he?

...z...

"I am Prince Sora, and have traveled far to court thy young, beautiful daughter of thee." Drew said calmly, as he saw Max shake slightly, trying hard not to laugh.

"And this is my little brother, Matthew. My parents insisted that I take him along." Max bowed at the mention of his name.

"Ah... welcome to the Agrabah. The Princess is, a little, depressed about something, but you may still see her, if you wish." Joy said slowly. Drew grinned to the ground, their disguises had worked, they don't know who they where.

"Thank you. Please, take me to her." Brock stared at them hard, not saying a word and Drew began to feel uncomfortable. Max, however, was enjoying it, and stared back at Brock. The two had a glare fest until Max saw Brock's eyes grow big with realization's.

"Ma-!!!!"

"Not a word. We'll talk when we get in the palace." Drew said softly, placing a hand on Brock's mouth. Brock nodded and together, the four went into the palace.

"Before we talk about anything, I think someone needs to see you first." Brock said softly, as they climbed the stairs. Joy smiled and nodded, agreeing.

"Yes. Brock, Max, I will take him to her." Max looked at the two of them, confused.

"What-? What are you talking about?" Brock grinned as Drew glared at the rest of the stairs, why were there so many?

"Yes, what are you talking about? Besides, can't I meet this person later? We have enough on our hands." Joy giggled and Brock continued to grin.

"Its very important and can't be pushed away to later." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but make it quick." They finally reached the top of the stairs (there's a lot of stairs, people!), and split from there. Drew watched people all around stare at him and bow their head to him. Joy led him through the palace swiftly, until she stopped outside of a courtyard.

"I must leave you here. The Princess is in the courtyard." Before Drew could respond, Joy went quickly running away, grinning broadly. Drew frowned and watched her go. What is up with these people? But his curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the courtyard.

He heard the soft sound of sobbing, and quickly looked for the source. He was surprised to see May, leaning up against the fountain, _crying_. His eyes went wide, and he nervously bit his lip. He was not good with girls and crying. But he pushed that aside and walked toward her. At the sound of his footsteps, May sharply looked up and froze. Drew blushed and looked away, trying to act cool.

"Er... good coordinators never let their enemy show their feelings." He was waiting for a angry retort, but he received something else. A strong and heavy force sent him back a couple of paces and squeezed the breath out of him. May had run up, threw her arms around him tight and shook terribly bad as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulders.

"Your alive! Oh, Drew! I can't believe it!" Drew's eyes were wide with shock, and slowly a blush creep up onto his cheeks.

"May... your, ah... embarrassing me." Drew stuttered, looked down at her. She did not hear him however, and continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were gone, Drew! I can't believe your alive!" Drew slowly wrapped his arms around her carefully. When no reaction came, he let out a deep breath.

"I'm fine May. Theres no need to be so worried. May, stop crying." May's sob finally got less and less, and her shaking stopped. She looked up at Drew, her eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"You sure your okay?" She asked, in a small voice. Drew blushed again, and couldn't meet her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. There was nothing ever wrong with me, alright?" May nodded, then noticed what position they were in. Drew did too, and they both quickly split apart.

"Your so selfish Drew! Keeping me worried like that! And then you have to act all cool as if nothing happened! You drive me crazy!" May angrily said, and turned away from him so he couldn't see her blush. Drew grinned: good she was back to the good old May he knew and loved.

"Aw, come on Princess. We don't have time to fight. We have to meet Max, Brock and Joy and figure out a way of this place. Oh and by the way..." Before she could react, Drew had pulled out a red rose, and presented it to her.

"I'm honored that you were worried about me." He said with a grin. May looked at him surprised, before taking the rose with a glare. Having no place to put the rose (she didn't have her yellow pack) she stuck it behind her ear. Drew grinned and nodded.

"Ready?" May wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes, lets go."

...z...

_Yeah! That was very good... and very long! But oh well, it was worth it! I wanted to make something that made all of you melt inside, but I'm not sure if I achieved it. So tell me, did you feel like crying when you read the end? _

_Don't ask me why I added Naruto in, they are two completely different cartoons, But I love Shikamaru, I think hes the greatest and of course, Naruto was thrown in too. I hope it is random, just paying tribute to my other favorite cartoon._

_Next chapter: hm... thats a good question. How about..._

_Brock, Joy, Ash, Max, Drew and May all meet up with each other in a happy reunion. Then, they try (key word try) to act serious and figure out a plan. Plus, Brandon and Drew meet, and right off the bat, they don't like each other. After all, they both like May! _

_Oh!!!!!! Sounds good to me! _

_Review Please!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm real sorry this took me forever to post, you would not believe how incredibly busy I've been these last couple of days... and it always helps to have Internet connection..._

_But anyways, were picking back up with May and Drew, who was sweetly reunited in the last chapter. _

_Drew: "Sweetly? I was going to barf."_

_Me: "Oh please. You sound exactly like my little brother, whose a pain in the neck." _

_Max: "Hey! We little brothers are going to rule the world! And put our older sisters in the zoo (they make good zoo exhibits)!" _

_May: smirking at Max "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" _

_Ash: "Back2Freestyle15 still does not own Pokemon, or Aladdin for that matter." _

_Vivan: "You know whats next folks! So, Lets get Busy!!" _

_Drew: whispers to May: "How long has she been here?" _

_May: shrug "Don't ask me." _

_Ash: whispers to May and Drew "Do you think she brought any food with her?" _

_Me: "Hey! Didn't you hear her, man? Start the story for God sake!"_

-OoO-

"I can't believe you forget where we were suppose to meet!" May said angrily, walking around the halls for the millionth time.

"Well excuse me. I was still trying to get into the castle without being killed." Drew replied hoarsely. May glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah whatever Drew. Face it, its your fault we're in this mess."

"What!? Don't even May! You know I had nothing to do with this! I didn't even want to be in that stupid play!" Drew shouted, but suddenly stopped as May laughed hard and held her stomach. Drew glared at her, before he coolly flicked his hair and continued walking.

"Are you coming, May? Or do I have to carry you again like the helpless being you are?" May stopped, blushed and ran after him.

"You think your all that Drew, but your not!" May said hotly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"If I listened to people like you, I would not have my five ribbons. Besides, who are you to tell me who I am?" Drew said coolly. May glared in from of her, ignoring the servants as they bowed to the ground until she passed them. After walking in silence for a couple of minutes, they heard voices coming from a closed room.

"Can't we get something to eat yet?!" May laughed and ran ahead.

"That's Ash for you! I'm sure of it!" Drew rolled his eyes and jogged after her. May grabbed the door handle and stared up at the size of the way too heavy door, it was three times the since of her. She let out a deep breath, and with a amused Drew watching, she pulled on the handle as hard as she could. Unfortunately for her, it didn't move at all and Drew laughed. May turned and glared back at him.

"I could use some help here, Drew. Feel free to help me when you get a chance." Drew grinned at her and walked over.

"Only cause you asked so nicely." And he put his hands right on top of hers. May blushed madly, but Drew failed to notice.

"Ready? On the count of three, we'll both pull. 1, 2... 3!" Together, the door slowly squeaked open, just big enough for them to get in. Drew let go of the handle, and May's hands and walked over and glanced in.

"Hey! Its about time you got here!" A squeaky, high pitch voice said excitedly. Drew grinned at May.

"We got the right room. They're in there." May laughed and and ran in.

"May!" Max ran to her, and together the two hugged.

"Max! Your not a monkey anymore!" Max laughed and hugged her.

"It's great to see you again, May! We've had such a wild time!"

"Hey May!" May looked up an saw a blue Ash, floating in the air. She cocked her head, smiling strangely at him.

"Ash?! Er... You, look a little, different..."

"He's a genie May." Drew groaned, as he struggled with pushing the door closed. Ash looked up and over at him, before grinning and flipping his hand. Yellow light swirled out and pushed the door closed easily. Drew glared at him and wiped his brow, as he sat on the floor panting.

"Wow! Ash! That's so cool!" May said awed, as she walked over to Ash.

"I'm glad to see your better, May!" Joy beamed. Brock too smiled, but not because May was there, but because Joy was sitting there next to him. Drew got up and walked over to where everyone was sitting down in a circle. He sat down next to May, who was sitting next to Max, who was sitting next to a floating Ash, who was sitting next to Brock, who was sitting next to Joy, who was sitting next Drew (got it?).

"Alright guys, as you all know. We've got some problems on our hands. If you hadn't noticed, were in a place called Agrabah. I'm the Sultan, May's my Princess, and Joy here May's Servant." Everyone nodded.

"I'm a genie!" Ash said proudly.

"I used to be a monkey but Ash changed me back to a kid again!" Max said happily.

"And I'm a street rat." Drew smirked as the others laughed.

Joy smiled at all of them. "We were probably sent here to do a mission or something. So... anyone notice anything, strange?"

"Does walking into a cave made of sand, that can talk, and have rooms full of treasure strange?" Max asked.

May laughed. "Oh Max. You and that imagination." But Drew glared at her.

"He isn't kidding, May." May looked at Drew, slightly amused.

"Really? Tell me Drew. What were you doing do there?" May asked, cocking a eyebrow. Drew flicked his hair and smirked at her.

"It's where we found Ash, and this magic carpet." May couldn't hold it anymore, and laughed.

"Drew! Your killing me!" Ash grinned down at May.

"May, he isn't kidding." Mays laughter stopped suddenly as they heard a soft knock on one of the doors. Someone was at another set of smaller doors behind them. They all froze and stared at it. Ash instantly went back into his lamp, and Max sat on it. But they all breathed a sigh of relief when Brandon swept into the room.

"I hope on not interrupting anything, Sultan and Princess." Drew groaned. There was another set of doors they could have easily come through? Brock shook his head.

"We are in the middle of something important, Adviser. What do you need?" Brandon was about to reply, but his eyes fell upon Drew. Drew glared at him and stood up. Brandon's eye narrowed as he studied Drew.

"And who might you be?" Drew continued to glare at Brandon as he stated coolly,

"Prince Dr- Sora. Who are you?" Brandon however, avoided that question, as he cocked a eyebrow.

"And, exactly, what Kingdom are you from?"

Drew didn't even hesitate."LaRousse City"

Brandon looked at him suspiciously. "Funny, I haven't heard of that Kingdom before."

May stood up defensively. "It's very far away, Brandon. We don't see many people from those parts over in Agrabah." May said sweetly. Brandon smiled over to her, but glared back at Drew. There was uncomfortable silence before Brock cleared his throat.

"You said you had something to to tell me?" Brandon shook his head.

"Er... forget that. It wasn't very important. I'm sorry for interrupting you. Princess May, a little suggestion... watch yourself without the Prince. He's not your type." Brandon turned around swiftly and walked toward the door. May cocked her head to to side, confused, as Drew's fist balled up in rage. They stared at the closed door for a long minute, after he left, until Max broke the silence.

"That's not Brandon." Joy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, somethings different about him." Drew glared after him, before turning to May.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you, hes up to something." May nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry. He's already on my list... he lied to me before, something I will not forgive him for any time soon." Drew gave her amused look.

"On your list? Am I on your list, too?" May blushed as Max laughed.

"Oh!!! May's blushing!" Max grinned.

"Max, your going to be on my kill list if you don't shut up!" Joy giggled as Brock chuckled. Drew cast a glance down at Max.

"Max, you better get of Ash. Your probably suffocating him." Max eyes went wide, and scrambled off the lamp.

"Sweet, Beautiful air!" Blue smoke came out of the mouth of the lamp, and Ash appeared shortly. Ash crossed his arms across his arms across his blue chest.

"I hope I don't have to do that anytime soon," Ash stuck his tongue in disgust, "I hate being sit on." He grumbled and May laughed.

"Alright, so... where were we?" Brock asked, scratching his head.

"We were going over on how smart I am!" Max said laughing.

"You were going to call room service for food!" Ash grinned.

"We were going over on how my Pokemon coordinating skills are so much better than Mays." Drew grinned and flipped his hair.

"No, we were talking about how uncool Drew is!" May said angrily. Joy giggled, joining in on the fun.

"We were planning a vocation in the Bahamas!" Brock looked at all off them, smirking slightly.

"Your all wrong... we were planning our wedding, Joy!" And he turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"Any where, anytime! You just tell me when you ready!" Brock however, never got a chance. Max stepped up and grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

"Honestly, I'm surprised to see you go this far without doing that." May, Drew, and Ash chuckled nervously as Joy blushed and watched Max and Brock, with wide eyes.

"Anyways... we really talking about what to do." Drew said, adjusting his position, so he was on his side.

"Oh... right. Well, would should keep a eye on Brandon, and... I think that should be your job May." May and Drew both looked up at Joy, surprised.

"What? Are you crazy? Why me?" May asked. Joy smiled at her.

"You haven't noticed? Brandon has a thing for you!" May blushed as Drew turned and glared at her but said nothing.

"Really? You, you sure?" Joy winked at her.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Okay... I guess I'll watch him then..." May said, still unsure and still blushing.

"Good, then its settled. Now, lets go get something to eat! It's dinner time!" Ash proclaimed. Max, Brock, and Joy laughed and all stood up. Ash went back into his lamp, and the trio of three walked out of the room, happily chatting away with each other. May and Drew silently followed.

When the two had fallen back a little, enough so the others couldn't hear them, Drew turned to May, a serious look on his face. "Promise me, you'll be careful around him."

May looked over at him, surprised. "Of course, I will! ...Why are you so worried, about, me?" Drew turned and watched Brock, Max and Joy disappear behind a opened door. He put his hands in his pockets, and followed them inside.

"Because, I would have no else to tease, win against, or give my roses too..."

He left a blushing, stunned May standing at the door.

"May?! Are you coming in or not?" Max shouted from inside the room.

May shook her head, fingered to rose behind her ear, smiled and walked in.

_Maybe... just maybe... she might have a chance with him. _

-OoO -

_Yeah! How was that? I'm real sorry it took me FOREVER to put this chapter up-Internet was down, Traveling to New Jersey, Easter, than back home. And don't even get me started on School. But anyways, I hope this chapter made up for it. _

_Next Chapter: May goes on date... but not with who you think! And as Drew freaks out, Ash and Max set a World Record! And while there are waiting for May to return, Brock teachs Joy how to play 'go fish' with cards! It's quiet humorous..._

_Ah, I love when the main characters are just chilling with each other. You just, I don't know, feel like your them, sometimes. _

_But anyways, I try and post the new chapter as soon as possible..._

_...and great reviews always help. Thank you for all who have been reviewing, you never seem short of inspirational words. I hope these next couple of chapters will please you and make you laugh and cry. Please keep the awesome reviews coming, alright? _

_Kat_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright! On to the next chapter! I can't thank you enough for the people who have been reviewing!! I love them!! Your the greatest, and I give a special thank you to the user **May and Dawn are the best**!!! You reviews were too kind, so I dedicate this chapter for you!!_

_And for every else, you should check out her profile!! Its a great May and Drew spot!! _

_Thank you all!_

_Now, on with the show!_

May skipped down the hall, happily humming a soft tone. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

They (Ash, Brock, Joy, Max, May and Drew) had just had a awesome dinner, with Max flicking food in Ash's mouth, Brock still trying to marry Joy, Joy still trying to plan a vacation in the Bahamas, and Drew telling May that she was eating too much and using her knife like a dagger, which is looked down upon when she is a Princess. Dispute Drew teasing her, she felt like she knew Drew so much better now, and was _almost_ happy they got into this whole virtual world thing. And now, they had sent May to go get a couple of pillows and blankets from her room, so they could all sleep in Brock's huge room (complete with a balcony).

She had no interruptions and stepped inside her fully furnished and beautiful room, only fit for a Princess. She gathered as many pillows and blankets as there was in her room, even stripping most of her bed sheets, and was about to leave when she saw her own balcony.

She smiled softly, and put her pile down. May walked over to the it, and pulled light curtains aside that had been flapping in the soft wind. She gave a sigh as she stared up at the stars that were all out and glittering down at her.

Sometimes, she wished she was a star... beautiful, not a care in the world and always there for everybody. Nobody she knew didn't like the stars. As she stood daydreaming, she failed to notice the figure approaching her from behind.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" A soft voice said. May jumped, startled and looked behind her. Brandon was there, staring up at the stars, his cape gently swaying in the wind and his dopey cane at his side. May nodded, a little nervously and turned back around.

"I love to look up at them, whenever I can. It reminds me of home." Brandon sighed. May took in a sharp breath, but did not look back. Did he remember Pokemon?

"Home? Where are you from?" She asked.

"Not here, thats for sure." He replied and walked next to her, leaning up against the rail. They stood in silence for a moment, before Brandon looked up at May.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" May frowned for a second, she did not want to hang out with this guy, alone, but maybe he wasn't so bad, after all?

"Well... it depends on what you've got planned!" May smiled at him, thinking: _Give him a chance!_ Brandon broke into a smile and let out a whistle. Instantly, a flying carpet flew up from below and 'stood' flying next to the balcony. May let out a soft gasp, and it made Brandon smile even more. He climbed up on the carpet, and offered a hand.

"I don't know, it doesn't look like it can hold both our weights..." Brandon's hand never moved.

"Do you trust me?" May's eye went wide, as flashbacks of Drew asking her the same thing came rushing back to her. She quickly shook her head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sure, I guess, but let me go leave a note, for Joy. So... she can clean up my room while were gone." May said sweetly. Brandon nodded and grinned.

"All right, take your time." May turned around and ran back into her room.

"Paper, paper, paper." May went through all her drawers, but couldn't find any. Finally, she found a book, and ripped out the last page that was blank. She scribbled a quick note on the back, for Joy, telling her where she was, and she'd meet them back in Brock's room. She put the note on her bed, then ran back out to Brandon. He smiled at her and offered his hand again. This time, May nervously took it, and he helped her up on the carpet.

"Ready?" May, who so happened to be afraid of heights, buried her face into his cape.

"I guess..." And without further ado, the two shot off into the night.

-OoO-

"Man, I could have won the Ribbon Cup by now. Where is May?" Drew asked grumpily. Joy stopped stacking the dishes and cleaning the table and looked over at Drew (Hey, Joy is still Nurse Joy here people, even if she's in another dimension).

She smiled. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably got lost on the way. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll go look for her in minute." Drew nodded and sat down next to a extremely stuffed Ash and Max (Brock was playing solitaire with cards he found). Ash was rubbing his stomach and for reasons unknown, boxes of toothpicks kept magically appearing all over the place. One fell on Drew's head and soon, they were appearing faster than ever, hundreds of them. Brock shouted as they fell on top of his card game that he almost won, and Drew, who was shielding his head, glared at Ash.

"Ash, its raining toothpicks, and probably has something to do with you. Do you mind? Ash!" Ash, who had been daydreaming about Misty, looked up startled.

"Huh? What?" Drew shook his head as the rain of toothpicks suddenly stopped.

"Pathetic." Max laughed as he looked around, there must have been 150 boxes of toothpicks laying all around Brock's room. He grabbed a box and emptied it onto the floor and he began to carefully stack them. Ash and Drew watched him, until finally Ash joined in. Soon, the two were busily working, completely in there work and paying no attention to the commotion around them, always grabbing another box every five minutes.

Drew rolled his eyes as they began to communicate with each other on constructing a huge castle. He looked over at Brock, who had cleared to toothpicks away, and was glaring at his cards. They had beat him again. Drew finally let out a sigh and walked over to a pile of pillows. He flopped down and put his head back and closed his eyes. He was so bored...

"May's not going to be back for a while!" Drew shoot up as he glared at Joy, as he saw Joy walk in with a pile of blankets and pillows, and a note in the other hand.

"What is it now? Where's May?" Joy grinned as she held the note.

"I can't believe her!" She then proceeded to read it out loud:

_Joy-_

_Brandon asked me out!! I can't say no, he's been real nice to me and besides, it would be a good time to learn more about him. Look after the boys for me until I get back, which only God knows when. He's even got this, magic carpet! I sure hope it'll hold us. He's bring that dopey cane too. Someone should tell him he looks like a old man with it! _

_Uh-oh. Got to run! Wish me luck!_

_May_

"That's our May, for you." Ash grinned, as he carefully placed a toothpick on top of another.

"So she's on a date with Brandon... she better be careful with him." Brock said, frowning at Joy.

"I'm so going to tease her when she gets back!" Max laughed. Drew however, stood up furious.

"That jerk took my magic carpet!" He said angrily. They all stared at him in silence, before Max snapped his fingers.

"I forgot about that dude! He was with our luggage in that parade, then I never saw him since!" Drew glared outside.

"That is called stealing, and is classified as illegal..."

"Aw, chill out Drew." I'm sure he isn't doing anything bad with it." Ash said, placing another toothpick on his building.

"Or is it something else your mad about?" Joy cocked a eyebrow, as Drew turned around, his face burning.

"I don't know what your talking about... I just hope May knows what she got herself into..."

-OoO-

"It's so beautiful!" May smiled, holding on to Brandon's shoulder as the wind rushed through her hair and clothes. He smiled back at her, as they rushed through the cool night. The carpet flew them through the night, silently, occasionally going through clouds. The night was young, the stars were all out, and May was having the time of her life.

Yet... she was sad that Drew wasn't in Brandon's place.

At this thought, May shook her head. Brandon had been real nice to her, making her laugh, and picking apples of of trees for her. At least, _try_ to like him. At one point, Brandon looked back at her, a grin spread across his face.

"You ready?" May cocked her head, confused.

"Ready for what?" He didn't have time to reply: the carpet suddenly flipped over, and May found her self falling. She screamed with horror yet delight and clutched to Brandon, who was laughing with his arms outstretched.

"Brandon!!" And before she knew it, the carpet had caught them, and they were both laughing hard.

"You weren't ready!!" Brandon teased, grinning back at her. May smirked at him playfully, and punched him lightly on his back.

"You never gave me time to get ready!" Brandon laughed as they flew down to the ground, just above a lake, everything going by like a blur. As they left a small trail in the water, May dipped her fingers in as they flew by. Soon, they were flying up, through the clouds, and May found herself fingering the rose that had been behind her ear the whole time. The same rose that Drew had given to her before dinner. She sadly pushed it back, so it was more firmly in her hair.

Brandon glanced back, and saw Mays staring dreamily at the stars. He smiled to himself, as he tapped he carpet twice. The carpet took this sign, and soon they were flying quickly to a beautiful spot Brandon had found earlier. The carpet flew down from the sky and slowly dropped speed as it approached the peaceful, serine area.

It was a small ruins area, that had been overgrown with soft grass. In one area, a pillar was stacked on top of another, or in other words, a perfect sitting area overlooking a lake and stars. Brandon climbed off carpet, and helped May down. He then lead her over to the pillars and sat down, mentioning her to sit next to her.

"What are we doing?" May asked, in a soft voice. Brandon smiled.

"Just wait a second. You'll see." And just when he said that, May heard a loud bang and jumped. More and more began to go off, and the sky lit up with stunning colors. May gasped, as a wonderful display of fire works went off.

"Wow, Brandon. This is great." The two had a wonderful view of the show, and nothing disturbed them of their watch. As May stared up at the sky with awe and wonder, Brandon stared at her with the same expression, gripping his staff. May suddenly felt the stare of him and turned to him. Their eyes locked, and Brandon started to move in. May's eyes went wide, as she picture Drew in Brandon's place. She started to back away, but her glance fell on Brandon's staff. The eyes of the snake head (thing) were glowing red, and Mays let out a gasp as she felt her free will slip away from her. Suddenly, she couldn't think anymore and her resistance to Brandon instantly disappeared. Mays eyes automatically started to close as she fell under the spell and leaned in to meet him, her free will gone.

Brandon smiled and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. As he did, his motion caused the rose behind May's ear to fall out into her hands. May's sleepily looked down at her hand, and she let a stifled cry as memories of Drew came rushing back to her, along with her free will and thoughts.

She stood up, holding her head and tears started to stream down her face. The process of remembering and waking up from the spell was painful. Finally, she felt herself slip into darkness, and she blacked out.

Brandon acted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. He let out a sigh, he had been so close...

-OoO-

Drew stared up at the night sky, a worried expression on his face.

May should have been back by now, it had been well over two hours and they had heard nothing from Brandon or May.

May...

why had she gone on that date in the first place? Did she like Brandon? Drew closed his eyes and sighed. Sure? Why not? He had more of a chance than Drew did. Drew was always making fun of her, why the heck would she like him for that? He should really be worried about Ash. She was traveled with him, for Pete's sake! Besides, he was so much nicer to May than Drew was. Drew looked back up at the sky, lost in thought.

Hurry back May, your scaring me...

-OoO-

"What are you doing Brock?" Brock looked up at the girl of his dreams. He smiled and shrugged.

"Solitaire, but I'm starting to get sick of it. You wanna play Go fish?" He asked, as he picked up his cards and shuffled them together. Joy frowned down at him.

"I, don't know how to play..."

Brock dropped his deck.

"What?! You don't know how to play go fish? Everyone knows how to play!" Joy face flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, I guess not." Joy shifted in her stance, as she held her arm shyly behind her back. Brock, feeling slightly bad, grinned and patted the ground next to him.

"I'll teach you how to play, Joy! It's real easy!" Joy looked at him, uncertain for a moment, before shrugging and smiling at him.

"Could you? That would be wonderful!" Brock smiled as he deal out seven cards for each off them.

"Alright. The point of the game is to get as many pairs as you can. Now, here's my cards and let me see yours." Joy held her hand (cards) timidly so Brock could see.

"Hey! You've got a pair already? You see? You've got two Jacks. So you would take those Jacks, and put them in a pile. And thats what you are going to do for the whole game until we run out of cards. Got it?" Joy nodded her head.

"Good, now theres two ways for you to make pairs. Every turn, your going to ask me, um... like, 'do you have a eight?' And if I do, I hand the eight to you, and you have a pair. But if I don't, then I say 'go fish' and you picked up a card from this pile." Joy frowned.

"Okay... so... I'm trying to get as many pairs as possible." Brock smiled and nodded.

"Right! You ready to try a round?" Joy giggled.

"Do I have to use my poker face?"

Brock laughed. "Not in this game. Boy, I would love to see big, tough poker players telling each other to go fish!!" Joy laughed with him, as Brock moved over so he couldn't see her cards anymore. After they sorted through their cards, Brock looked over at Joy.

"Ladies first!" Joy grinned at him, and asked in a polite tone.

"Sir Sultan Brock, do you have any twos on hand?" Brock bit his lip hard from laughing, and replied in a rich British tone.

"I'm afraid not, My lovely Madame Joy. Go Fish." Joy giggled and took a card from the deck.

"Please proceed with your turn, Sir Sultan Brock." Brock bowed his head toward Joy.

"Why thank you, my lovely Madame Joy. Would you happen to have any Kings?" Joy giggled again, hiding her face behind her cards as she handed over the King of Hearts.

"Lucky for you, Sir Sultan Brock, I do. You may have it, if you wish." Brock grinned as he took the card from Joy.

"You are too kind, My lovely Madame Joy. Now then, do you have any tens?" Joy smiled.

"Why yes! It is my honor, Sir Sultan Brock, to give this to you." Brock laughed.

"No, it is mine honor, my lovely Madame Joy. Moving on, do you have any six's?" Joy giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. Please go fish. Do you have any fives, Sir Sultan Brock?" Brock let out a laugh.

"No, I'm quiet sorry to tell you that I don't. Please, go fish, my lovely Madame Joy." Joy playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she drew another card. Brock clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"That is no way for a royal lady to act, my lovely Dear Madame Joy." Joy giggled again behind her cards as Brock grinned over at her.

"Now then, My lovely Madame Joy. Would you happen to have any sevens?" Joy cocked a eyebrow as she handed him the Seven of Spades.

"Gee, Brock, you sure are good at this game..." Brock grinned proudly.

"It's my experience that always wins a game!" Joy rolled her eyes.

"How about, fours? Do you have any fours?" Joy shook her head.

"Nope! Lucked out on that one!" Brock laughed and grabbed another card.

"Alright Brock, do you have any Aces?" Brock shook his head as Joy powted.

"I think your cheating!" Brock laughed and threw his hands in the air.

"Your right, Joy! I wanted to beat you so bad, that I'm lying to you and wont give you a signal card through this whole game!" Joy grinned at him, as she grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked him.

"You cheater! Surrender your game or perish!" And she began to rapidly hit him with surprising speed and strength.

"Ah!! I was kidding!! Help! Ash, Max, Drew! I'm being under attack!" Brock cried, shielding himself from her blows.

"In a minute, Brock." Ash said absentmindedly, floating at to the top of their huge 5 yards by 3 yards and six yards up castle.

"Careful Ash..." Max nervously said from the ground, watching Ash place the last toothpick in. Ash gulped as a drop of sweat slid down his pale blue face (no his not dying people, hes a genie, remember?) as his shaking hand slowly approached the top of the castle, where he was going to put a small flag. One false move and it would be raining toothpicks once again.

Drew was watching from the 'door', leaning against the wall, with a amused look on his face. But Brock and Joy took no notice, and continued to roll around on the ground, attacking each other with pillows.

"Cheater!" Joy shouted and whacked him one in the arm.

"Your just jealous of my mad go fish skills!" Brock replied, grinning as he dodged a blow to his side.

"You wish, Brock!" Joy grinned, and thwacked him on the head.

"Yeah! I did it!" Ash shouted as he jumped back from the castle with the flag securely placed on top.

"Wow! It's awesome! Yeah! We rule!" Max and Ash linked hands and danced around their huge castle. Drew grinned slightly, it was a major accomplishment, he'll give them that.

"Someone get a camera and take our picture!" Ash said, flying around excitedly. And instantly, a old camera appeared before Drew, and he caught it before it hit the ground (one of those old ones, where the picture come right out on those squares after you take it, but it takes time to develop)

"Okay then..." Drew looked it over and walked over to them.

"Hey! Drew's got a camera Ash! Come here!" Ash grinned and gave a thumbs up as he flew down next to Max in front of the castle of toothpicks. Max put his arm around Ash's waist and he too gave a thumbs up. Drew rolled his eyes, a corny picture for sure, but he pressed the button and a second later a picture rolled out. Max and Ash ran up to grab it.

"Its going to take a couple of minutes for it to show up." Drew said, as they looked confuse at the black picture. Ash laughed.

"Yeah! I knew that!" Max grinned over at the castle.

"Man! Wait till May sees this!" Suddenly, they all heard someone clear their throat, and they all turned to see who it was. Brandon stood at the entrance of the balcony, with a unconscious May in his arms. He cocked a eyebrow over at Brock and Joy.

"Sorry to interrupt you again, Sultan." Little had they realized what awkward position they had been until now, with Joy pinning Brock to the ground and a pillow raised for an attack. They blushed deeply and quickly stood up, brushing themselves off. Drew's anger flared up when he saw Brandon holding May.

"What happened to May?" Drew said through clenched teeth, his fists balling up in rage.

"Oh her?" Brandon looked down at her 'sleeping' face, "She fell asleep on our way back and I brought her here because her bed sheets were all missing." Brandon said coolly. As everyone froze in their spot, Drew walked over to Brandon.

"I'll take her from you, now." Drew ordered, holding out his arms. Brandon glared and stepped back, bringing May away from him.

"You would like me to hand her over to you right now, when she's weakest in her unconscious form?" Joy, Max, Brock and Ash all gasped.

"You said she was sleeping!!" Joy yelled.

"What did you do to my sister?" Max cried. Brandon gulped, he had slipped and he had to think of something quick. He shrugged. "A tree branch knocked her one in the head when we were flying. It looked like it hurt." He said, scrambling around for a excuse.

Drew's anger was dangerously high, something was not right here. May had been hurt by this goon, and now hes lying to them. Drew was pissed as he growled, "And were suppose to believe that lame excuse too?"

Brandon glared back at him, before turning around and carefully laying May in a pile of pillows nearby. Just to tick Drew off, Brandon leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

He smirked as he strolled out, leaving a gaping Drew and a silent crowd, without another word.

_Ouch!! Talk about a bad cliffly!!! Whew!! Don't you just want to pop Brandon one in the mouth (or maybe a couple??)?? What a ass!! (pardon me, but I felt ass was necessary). Whew!!_

_Next chapter: As May slowly comes back to life, Drew begin's to wonder what would happen if she didn't wake up and on a higher note, the slumber party continues when she wakes up! And then, through the night, Drew disappears!! (Whew, that is one long night)And while hes gone, chaos reins in the Palace! _

_Cue the horror music!! (I think I already used that line...) _

_Please review! And for those that have been, your the greatest!_

_Until next time! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally! Ch. 8! Sheesh! I sure have been slacking off lately. But I have been having a ridiculously time trying to sit in front of the computer for fifteen minutes or more! Gosh, sorry for the long wait! I tried to make this one extra long to make up for it!_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys make me look too good! _

_In a special way, I extend my thank you to ObanCresent13 for helping me out when I was freaking out about a month ago, when was not working for me. _

_So... ah... thanks! _

_Now, on with the show!_

Brandon glared back at him, before turning around and carefully laying May in a pile of pillows nearby. Just to tick Drew off, Brandon leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

He smirked as he strolled out, leaving a gaping Drew and a silent crowd, without another word.

Everyone stared at the door, half expecting Brandon to walk back in. But he didn't and no one dared to speak, after looking at the expression on Drew's face.

"What was that all about?" Ash finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"May!" Max cried and ran over to May, her face pale, her eyes closed tightly.

"Oh dear!" Joy walked quickly over to them, and sat down next to May. She looked slightly worried as she felt her forehead (which was burning) and tested for a pulse.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ash said, trying to keep his voice steady. Joy gulped, and did not reply.

Drew watched from behind, his eyes wide with fright and guilt. He knew he should have gone with May to get the pillows. Then, none of this would be happening and they could be having a pillow fight or something instead, they were wondering if May would be with them, ever again.

"Well?" Max asked, almost pleading.

Joy sighed. "I'll, be honest with you guys- my friends. I'm not, sure whats wrong with her... so, I can't promise... she'll wake up." Everyone gasp and Max let out a loud cry.

"May!" He jumped on her unconscious figure and sobbed into her shoulder (authors note: if I said stomach, it would sound weird, so shoulder will have to do).

"But-But your NURSE Joy!! You can cure anything, no matter whats wrong?" Joy looked over at Ash, her eyes wet with tears.

"I know Ash. But- I'm completely lost with humans. I'm only a Pokemon healer!" And the tears streamed down her face. Ash gaped at her, as his eye sight began to get blurry with tears. Brock walked over, and Joy jumped into his arms, crying softly.

Drew's breathing picked up, as he tried to calm down. May was _dying_. He felt sick, scared, mad, pissed, and felt like crying. But now wasn't the time to do that. May needed them, and they were not helping her by crying.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" He shouted, trying to not let them know he was scared. They stopped and stared at him. He glared at the floor.

"I know your all worried about May, but believe me when I say that nothing is get achieved here when you are crying. No good will come out of it! Now, get up and help me think of something that we can do to help May. We all know she wont go down without a fight- a really long fight. Got it?" They gaped at him, before Ash straighten his hat and stood up.

"Yeah, we have to help her in any way we can!" Max wiped his eyes and stood up besides Ash.

"Your right Drew. What should we do?" Brock nodded and helped Joy up.

"I suggest we find Brandon. The more we know what happened to May, the more we can help her." Joy looked at Brock, a stern look on her face.

"I'll go with you. Together, we'll make him talk." Drew turned to Max.

"Go and try to find some sort of doctor. If you can't find anyone, bring back a bucket full of cold, cold not cool, water and a rag of some sort, so we can try and cool her down. I'll stay here in case she wakes up." Max nodded and grabbed Ash's lamp.

"Your coming with me, Ash. But you have to go back in the lamp." Ash did not argue, and in a split second was gone. Max ran out the door, and was followed by Joy and Brock, leaving Drew alone with May.

He turned to her, sadly, wishing she was awake, but she continued to slumber on the pile of pillows. He gulped and walked over to her.

Drew leaned down next to her, and felt her forehead. He grimaced and immediately pulled his hand back: _it was hot. _He shut his eyes tightly, trying not to let the tears come out. Drew was better than that: he was too strong to cry. But he couldn't help it, she looked so weak, so fragile, so pale._ And it was all his fault._ Before he knew what he was doing, he was picking her up, and holding her bridal style as the tears squeezed themselves out and down his cheek.

_May, I'm sorry I let you down._

_-OoO-_

"I think he went this way!" Brock said, sprinting down the abandoned hall with Joy hot at his heels.

"Are you sure?" Joy panted, running besides him. Brock shook his head.

"No, but we've already checked the other direction! He has to be down here somewhere!" Joy nodded as they stopped and looked into another empty room. They stopped to catch a breather, and Brock looked at Joy hopefully.

"Do you-Do you think she'll be okay?" Joy looked back at Brock, a solemn expression on her face.

"Brock, I honestly don't know."

-OoO-

Drew was dozing, (yeah some worried boy he was).

But he was dreaming about May, who was (in reality) still sleeping in his arms. Drew let out a soft groan, as his dream made a turn of the worse.

Drew's dream-

"_Hey Ash. Have you seen May around?' Drew said, approaching Ash with his 'I'm too cool" grin. Ash looked up and smiled at him. _

"_May? Oh, shes at the Pokemon Center. She'll be happy to she you, thats for sure!" Ash grinned at him, and Drew slightly frowned. What did that mean? But he flipped his hair and headed toward the Pokemon Center. As soon as he stepped through, he heard a scream. _

"_Oh my gosh! Its Drew! Its the Drew!" And before he knew it, he was surrounded by giggling, screaming girls. _

"_Drew, do you have a girlfriend?" _

"_Drew! I love you!"_

"_Drew will you sign my shirt?" _

"_Drew, whats our favorite type of cheese?" _

"_Do you prefer Blonde's or brunette's?" Drew grimaced, and rolled his eyes. _

"_Ah, no. No again, I don't have a favorite type of cheese, and I don't judge people by their hair color." Drew said carefully, trying to answer all the question so they would leave him alone. He had to find May, for some reason. The girls screamed. _

"_He is so thoughtful and cute!" Drew flipped his hair, and tried to find a way out from the crowd. _

"_Ladies, please. I have to go find someone." They all stopped, dead silent and stared at him. One of the girls gave him a ugly look. _

"_You not looking for that May freak are you? So is such a weirdo, just look at the way shes dresses!" Drew's eyes narrowed, as he glared at the girl who had spoken. _

"_Look whose talking." He replied, and stepped out of the crowd. The girl gaped at him, before grunting and storming off. Drew ignored their looks, and walked over to Nurse Joy's desk. _

"_Hello Drew! What may I do for you today?" Nurse Joy beamed at him. Drew smiled. _

"_Yes, do you know where I might find May?" Nurse Hoy's grin widened. _

"_As a mater of fact, I do! She's in the back outside. Last I saw, she was training!" Drew nodded and gave a short wave of thanks, before walking outback. When he saw her, he gave a soft laugh and shook his head. She was leaning up against a tree, sleeping in the shade, with her Squritle and Combustion at her side, also asleep. Drew leaned down, and shook her gently. _

"_May... May wake up." May groaned softly, and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, looking around her both she smiled softly at him as she rubbed her eyes. _

"_Drew? What are you doing here?" He smiled and flipped his hair. _

"_I wanted to show you this." He went into his back pocket, and pulled out his ribbon case, with four glowing ribbons shimmering. May gasped. _

"_Wow, Drew! That's amazing!" Drew grinned as he cocked a eyebrow. _

"_And how many do you have?" May blushed as she took out hers. _

"_I've only got two-but I'll get my five so we can face off at the Grand Festival again! And I'm gonna win too!" Drew flipped his hair again. _

"_Your going to have to get there, first May." May rolled her eyes. _

"_Thanks for the obvious, Drew." He smirked at her. They stood in silence for a moment until Drew finally spoke up. _

"_Hey. Let's go back to the Pok-" _

"_Prepare for Trouble!" _

"_And make it double!" Drew's stomach lurched, he had heard that before. _

"_To announce the evils of peace and love." _

"_To extend our reach to the stars above."_

"_To prepare the world from devastation!" _

"_To unite all people in one nation!" _

"_Jessie." _

"_James." _

"_Meowth that me!" Drew and May looked up to see a hot air balloon with two people and a Pokemon shouting down at them. _

"_Where ever theres peace and love in the universe-" "Team Rocket-" "Will be there-" "TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!!" _

"_Team Rocket! What do you want!" May shouted, her fists balling up in rage. Her Combustion and Squirtle woke up suddenly from the noise. _

"_Your Pokemon, what else?" Meowth yelled and pressed a button. Instantly, two arms reached out of the balloon and grabbed Combustion and Squirtle, with a cry they were pulled back toward Team Rocket. _

"_Hey give my Pokemon back!" May shouted angrily. Drew glared and reached back into his pocket: this had gone on long enough. _

"_Rosaila! Use petal Dance!" Drew yelled and threw his Pokeball in the air. Instantly, a beautiful grass type Pokemon emerged from the ball, and showered the balloon with sharp petals. But it did nothing. James laughed. _

"_You'll have to do better than that, twerp! Cacnea! Come on-" _

"_Forget it James! Let's get out of here before we mess this one up!" Jessie cut short before James could let out his Pokemon. _

"_But before we go, heres a gift!" Meowth suddenly took out this huge gun thing, and powered it up, pointing it at Rosaila. _

"_Rosalia! Dodge it!" Drew shouted, unaware of the sudden danger he just put himself in. _

"_Drew! Move!" May shouted, as a blue electric beam came straight for Drew. He was frozen, however, with fear and didn't hear her. Just as it was inches away, May lunged at him but at a cost, as it creamed her in the chest. The two fell down hard and rolled on the ground in separate directions. Meowth, James and Jessie gaped from them up at the balloon. _

"_Meowth! Did- you... just shot that... at the girl?!" James demanded. Meowth slowly lowered the gun to the ground. _

"_I was aiming for the Rosaila! I swear!" He stuttered. Jessie gulped and turned to James. _

"_We better get out of here! We're in serious trouble now!" James nodded and quickly pressed the self-explosion button (I can't figure out what the word its) and the Team Rocket balloon blew up, sending them off into the sky fair away. Drew ignored them, as he scrambled to get up and over to May. _

"_May!" He cried and fell down next to her, shaking her and calling her name but she didn't respond. He panicky checked her pulse, and felt nothing. Tears streamed down her face, as he shouted her name over and over, but he knew it was useless. She wasn't going to wake up..._

-OoO-

"Drew! Drew wake up! Your scaring me!" Drew's eyes snapped open to reveal a brunette with worried, blue eyes staring down at him. Drew's eyes went wide.

"May! What-? Your awake!" May smiled down at him with relief, as she leaned back.

"Of course I am! ...What happened?" Drew sighed, sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not quiet sure myself. Apparently, you two, you and Brandon, (his voice was dripping with disgust.) went on a date, and then like 2 hours later, he shows up out of no where and hes has you, unconscious. So... you mind filling me in?" Drew asked, cocking a eyebrow. May glared at a nearby pillow.

"Oh ya. I remember it now, that jerk!" Drew slightly grinned, at least May still didn't like him.

"So, what? Do I have to repeat myself? What happened?" May sighed and spilled everything: on the balcony, the carpet ride, fireworks, the 'kiss' and Brandon's staff. Drew had a seldom expression through the whole thing. Finally, when she was done, she waited for his reaction. At first, Drew sat back, and looked up at the ceiling silently. Then-

"I knew you couldn't do a simple task of getting blankets without messing things up." Drew half grinned, while staring in space.

"What?!" May stood up, furious. "I almost-die- and your still making fun of me!! I can't believe you Drew! I'm-!!" May was interrupted as a red rose was shoved up into her face. She stood gaping at it, while Drew flicked his hair.

"Sh. Calm down. Its not healthy to become a raging lunatic." Drew smirked, and offered the rose.

"Hm!" May grabbed the rose, so hard a couple of petals came out, and stood in a pouting stance. They both stood in silence for a minute, before May broke it.

"Hey! Were did all those pillows come from?" May asked, looking at the pile at the door. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Those are from your room. Joy finally went after you, because even she was worried about you, which really stinks because she was the only one that had faith in you." Drew grinned, flipping his hair again. May screamed.

"All I ask was where they came from!! You are so mean-You know what! This ends now, Drew!" May grabbed a nearby pillow, and chucked it at Drew. Drew's eyes went wide, and he received a face plant from the pillow. May froze, not expecting it to actually hit him, before dropping to the ground with uncontrollable laughter. Drew slowly stood up, and rolled up his sleeves.

"That, was not cool." He grabbed a pillow in each hand, and threw them both at May. One missed, and one hit her in the chest. She stood up, a pillow tight in her hands.

"Alright, Drew, your on!" A with a loud battle cry, she jumped on him... but missed, and went rolling on the ground.

"Ha! You can't even catch me!" May grimaced, as she quickly recovered... too quickly for Drew. She swung her leg around, and collided with the back of his knees.

"Arg!" Drew's knees buckled, and he fell to the ground. May laughed, threw a pillow at him, and got up to run away. Drew scrambled across the floor and grabbed her ankle, and she fell back down.

"No! Ah! Let go of me!" May screamed and giggled, trying to kick her leg out of his grasp. Drew reached for a nearby pillow, and threw it at her face. It had the same effect as before. Drew let go of her leg, and stood up, wiping his hands and grinning.

"There, now were even." May scrambled to get up, and ran across the room. She scooped up a pillow, and threw it over at him. Drew had just enough time to react, and ducked.

"Oh no!" The pillow, unfortunately, was well thrown, and with such force, it had enough energy to cross the room and hit a rather large object. And when I say large, people, I mean really big. The next second, there was no more of a large object, but instead a big of a large pile of toothpicks. As May froze in horror, Drew stood up and let out a loud whistle.

"Oh, your in trouble now." And thats when the door into their room swung open.

"Drew! We couldn't find a doctor, but I have some water and cloth. How's May- HEY!? WHAT THE-???"

-OoO-

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Brock and Joy froze in the middle of the hall, as the screamed echoed all the way through the palace, in every room, in every corner. Brock turned quickly to Joy.

"That was Max!"

"They must be in trouble! Come on! Let's go!" Joy yelled, grabbed Brock's hand, quickly jerked him around and the two where soon sprinting down the empty hallway, in the direction of Brock's room.

-OoO-

"What happened!?!?" Ash looked at the pile of toothpicks, tears streaming down his face (he immediately came out of his lamp where he heard Max scream.). It was too young to die!" Ash sobbed and sank down to his knees.

"Who did this?!" Max demanded, automatically looking at May. May sweat dropped, and scratched her head.

"Well, hi Max! You know, something real funny happened to me and Drew here and-"

"You did it, didn't you May! Your so dead!" Max shouted, pointing a finger dangerously at May. May panicked and waved her hands defensively.

"No! No! No! It was all Drew's fault!"

"What?!" Drew shouted, startled.

"Yeah right May! We all know it was you who knocked it down!" Max yelled.

"I wish I had treated you better! I'm so sorry!" Ash cried and sobbed, picking up a handful of toothpicks and watched them fall to the floor..

"No! You see, Drew dodged my pillow! What a selfish jerk, don't you think Max? If he would have taken the hit, the pillow would not have hit you beautiful castle. But no! He didn't want to look bad, so he let it hit the castle!"

"I remember it as if it were yesterday, you had just startled as a little toothpick, and I watched you grow so strong and big!" Drew folded his arms across his chest, and glared at May.

"No ones falling for it May. We all know you did it. Just admit it." May sighed and was about to reply, when the door swung open for the second time.

"Whats wrong?! Who screamed?!"

"Is everyone all right?" Brock and Joy burst through the door, and looked around the room frantically. Drew, Max and May stared back at them, with blank faces. Ash, well, he let out a loud wail and sobbed into a pillow.

"Ash! Oh dear! What happened to your castle!?" Joy asked, bringing her hand up to her face and gasped. Ash sniffed, and wiped his nose.

"May knocked it down with a pillow." Joy looked around the room, and spot a nervous May, clutching a pillow. Joy let a cry of, well, joy (author snickers) and rushed over to May, sweeping her up into a hug.

"Your alive, and okay! We were all so worried about you!" May, startled and confused, could only reply in one word.

"We?"

"Oh, of course!" Joy let go of her and put her hands on each of May's shoulders.

"Even Drew was. Actually he was the most one worried about you!" May blushed and looked over at Drew, who had turned around to avoid letting May see him blush. He grumbled something about hormones and walked over to set up his bed. Ash wiped his eyes and stood up, grinning.

"Oh, ya! I'm glad to see you awake too May, even if you did break our awesome, world record breaking tower of toothpicks." Max laughed, completely forgetting their past conversation, and ran over to hug her.

"Yeah, me too!" Brock walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a half hug.

"You gave us quiet a scare, but Drew snapped us out of it. So... what happened anyways?" May bit her lip, she really was quiet embarrassed enough telling it to Drew but...

"I asked her the same thing, she said can't remember." Drew said simply from across the room, as he smoothed out the blanket on the floor and fluffed his pillow. Brock nodded and Ash shrugged.

"Oh, Okay. Hey Drew! Your not going to bed already are you? This is a slumber party, man! We stay up all night doing complete useless and stupid things!" Joy, however, was not fooled, as she frowned at May, who was looking at Drew with a grateful smile, but Joy said nothing. Drew rolled his eyes.

"As much fun as that sounds, Ash, I think I'm just going to bag it and go to bed. Besides, thats not my style." May smirked over at him, and put her hands on her hips.

"What? Are you saying you don't know how to have fun?" Drew looked over to her, superior look on his face.

"No, I'm saying you guys don't know how to have fun. For example: Goldfish? Or better yet, Stacking toothpicks? Face it, you guys are as good with having fun as May is with coordinating." As Max snickered, Mays fist balled up in rage.

"What?!?!" Joy covered her mouth to try not to giggle, how could she not? Those two were so adorable together!

"So what are you suggesting we do to have fun Drew?" Ash asked, floating around in the air. Drew sat down on his 'bed' crossed legged and arms crossed.

"Well, I might have a couple tricks up my sleeves, since you guys don't. Like, capture the flag is one of my favorite games I like to play with my Pokemon. Or we can play tag in the dark. Or even Truth or Dare. That's always a good game, especially when you've got your rival around." Drew grinned over at May. May stuck her tongue over at him as a reply. Max laughed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's play tag in the dark!"

"All we would have to do is blow out the candles, which might take a while..." Brock said, looking around the room with the millions of candles grouped together (Hey, their in Aladdin remember? How else are they suppose to get light at night? They can't just flip a switch here, people.)

"Hey Drew, you going to play to?" Ash said, after changing into a regular boy (hes a genie remember?).

"Ya come on Drew! Your not scared of getting beat by a girl, are you?" May smirked. Drew stood up and flipped his hair.

"I will, but only cause you guys will trip over me if I don't."

"Alright! Are you playing too Joy?" Brock said, grinning at her. Joy blushed and shurgged.

"Sure why not?"

"Hurray! Let's get to it then!" Max jumped up and shouted, and began to run around the room blowing out the candles. When the room was completely black, everyone began to get excited.

"Wait a sec! Whose it?" Ash asked, calling into the dark.

"Um... good question."

"I say Drew's it!" May giggled.

"I say good luck." Drew retorted.

"I'll be it!" Joy offered.

"Then it settled, Joys it!" Max yelled and began to run into the dark, as did everyone else. May, scrambling around in the dark, collided with someone she did not feel coming.

"Hey! Watch it May!" Drew shouted, as he fell to the ground.

"How did you know it was me?" May asked, also standing up and brushing herself off.

"Because no one is as clumsy as you." Even in the dark, May knew Drew was flipping his hair. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed both Drew and May.

"Ha! That didn't take long! May and Drew are it!" Joy shouted and scrambled away.

"You got both of them!? Wow, your good Joy!" Ash said laughing.

"What?! We both can't be it!" May pouted. A hand shot out and pushed her shoulder.

"I tagged May, now shes the only one it!" Drew yelled and tripped over a pile of pillows.

"Come on! I'm over here May!" Brock shouted from a corner. May sighed and composed herself. She grinned into the dark.

"Alright you guys! You asked for it!"

-OoO-

"Boy, I'm pooped!" May sighed, sitting down next to Drew.

"Ya, but it was way fun!" Max laughed. They had played ten rounds of tag, and two rounds of capture the flag. They decided to play truth or dare tomorrow, because they were way to tired to do it now.

"Man Drew, that was great! We got to do this again tomorrow." Ash sighed happily, as he rolled out his blanket next to Max's, who had set his up at the end of Brock's bed.

"I admit, May, I didn't think you would last that long in tag." Drew grinned, propping his elbows up behind him and looking over at the brunette next to him. May smiled.

"That just shows how much better I am at tag than you are." Drew snorted but did not reply.

"Alright you two, its time for bed." Brock said, as he climbed into his bed. May took off her jewel thing in her bed, as Joy took out her hair ties, letting down her pretty pink hair. Brock smiled as she climbed in next to him (no you little, monkeys. Brock has a huge bed, King size so hes sharing the bed with Joy. So get those sick thoughts out of you head. Those is POKEMON, not some soap opera people.) Everyone tiredly set up there sleeping bag, with May next to Drew on one side of Brock's bed (the side closest to the balcony.) and Ash and Max at the end of his Bed.

"Ash? Will you do the honors?" Brock asked, sitting up in his bed. Ash tiredly smiled.

"No problem." He snapped his fingers, and all the lit candles in the room that gave off a small bit of light, suddenly went out all at once and it was as dark as it was for tag.

"Night Everybody." Joy said into the dark.

"Night Joy! Night Max!"

"Night May! Night Ash!"

"Good Night Max! Good Night Brock!"

"Good night-"

"Do you do this every night?" A angry voice grumbled came next to May.

"Oh! Sorry Drew! Good night, Drew!" May chirped.

"Oh yeah! Drew! Night!" Max said.

"Ya! Night Drew!" Ash yawned.

"See you in the mourning, Drew!" Brock mumbled into his pillow. "Yes, good night Drew, I wish you good dreams!" Joy smiled. Drew sat up and looked around the dark room angrily.

"Alright! I get it! Good night everyone! Now, _go to sleep!_"

Silence.

"Don't let the bed bug bite!" May giggled.

"_Arg!!" _

-OoO-

"Sir, the Prince, Sultan and Princess have fallen asleep. Shall we carry out your orders?" Brandon pushed back his chair and stood up in front of his desk. The head guard looked up from bowing.

"Yes, but I shall occupy you and your men. How many do you have?" The guard had a seldom expression on his face.

"The two best men I could find, adviser." Brandon nodded and swept out of the room with his cape flying behind him.

"Alright lets go." The two walked quietly and quickly down the hall. Finally, they approached Brock's door, where two other men, both their faces completely covered, were waiting silently. The head Guard nodded to them, and they slowly opened the door and peeked in. Brandon walked past them and frowned.

What had happened here? The room was a mess, with pillows blankets and _toothpicks_ all over the place. It looked like a tornado had torn through or something. However, he spotted Brock and Joy in bed (he raised a eyebrow at this) and slowly crept over with the guards silently following him. He soon was at the bed, where he heard heavy breathing coming from.

He soon spotted the _Prince_, or Drew, his target and softly walked over to him, trying not to make a noise. On his way, he accidentally stepped on Ash, but Ash never seemed to notice. As Brandon sighed with relief, he looked down at Ash. Who was this kid? And how did he get into the palace?

Wait a sec... Brandon's eyes followed a light blue string that seem to be connected to this mysterious kid and he gasped. The kid was connected to a lamp nearby! Which meant... the pieces began to fall together now for Brandon, as he realized who Drew really was and how he got there.

He narrowed his eyes, as he approached Drew. Drew had his arms around the Princess, and she had her head on his chest. He turned and looked at the guards. He pointed silently to Drew, and they nodded and made their way over.

"Quickly now. I don't want to waste another second." Brandon stated, rather loudly.

"Sh! They might wake up!" One of the guards hoarsely whispered. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I had the cooks put some sleeping 'medicine' in the food. So they'll sleep right throw this. Now grab the phony and lets get out of here." Brandon ordered sharply. The guards moved quickly, gently lifting May's head off of Drew and taking his arms off of her. The next moment, Drew was placed on top of the head guards shoulder, and they quickly stepped out of the room.

"Good, now lets go." Brandon grinned as he swept down the hall with the guards obediently followed.

-OoO-

May slowly opened opened her eyes, sat up and yawned. She lazily looked around her as she tried to remember what had happened last night. She noted that Drew must have already gotten up, cause the blanket next to her was empty. As she stood up and stretch, she noticed that everyone else had waken up already, and she was the only one in there.

"On no! I must have overslept! They better not have eaten breakfast without me!" May cried, and ran out the room and down the hall where they had eaten last night. As May slid into the dining room, she let out a stifled gasp. Brandon was there, wearing Brock's clothes, but instead of shades of white they were black and dark red. May smiled slightly, as she looked around the empty room, past Brandon.

"Hey Brandon! Nice... um... new outfit. Have you seen Drew, or Joy, or Max or anyone else around?" Brandon's grin widened.

"Oh, you mean, these guys?" He snapped his fingers, and May screamed.

_Hey! Not bad for not writing anything for a long time, don't you think? _

_I'm really sorry this took me forever to post, but I have been having a crazy schedule lately, and it isn't going to get better. With the achievement tests next week, and two orchestra concerts in May, and my knee injuries and confirmation and softball and the list goes on and on. So don't expect a new chapter up for a while. I'm real sorry about this, but trust me, I rather be working on this story than do all that stuff! (Wells at least most of it...)_

_Next Chapter: Drew struggles to break free from his life-or-death situation. But, can he be saved and speaking of which, can the others be saved? And Max gets turned back into a monkey (Yah!), and May is forced to get married at the age of fourteen. Ouch! _

_Sounds pretty good, doesn't it? _

_Hahah! _

_Thanks for reading. I would appreciate if you would review please._

_Your all great! Don't forget that!_

_And as always, until next time! _

_Back2Freestyle_


	9. Chapter 9

_I am quiet happy with this chapter, even though it is kinda short compared to the rest of my chapters. I do hope you wont mind, I just had to post a chapter soon for my awesome reviewers, besides I'm way busy these days. _

_And I finally figured it out! I got a Pokemon game last week, not the new one, but one of the older ones, Emerald, because May was in it. But her rival in there is Brandon! So he can be the Brandon in this story! Ha! I'm genius! _

_However, the information above will not effect the story, so... whatever._

_I do really appreciate all of the people who have been reviewing. You have been very kind. So please keep it up! _

_Now, on with the show! _

Brandon snapped his fingers and May screamed.

No one moved, and all went silent. Brandon looked at May, bewildered. "What? What are you screaming about?" May quickly turned around and sprinted back to her room. "I left the water on in the bathroom!" She shouted back to Brandon. Brandon sighed and smiled slightly. She wasn't the brightest, but he was head over heels for her...

Brandon drummed his fingers on the table: it had been fifteen minutes since May had ran off. Did she get lost of something? His thoughts were interrupted as the doors flew open again, revealing a panting May. She looked up at Brandon, and smiled slightly.

"Sorry-that-took-so-long. Handle-broke-bathroom-flooded-so hungry..." May finally caught her breath and looked around. "So... anyways. Do you know where my friends are?" May stomach growled and she turned a light shade of pink. "And where I can get some food?" Brandon grinned and snapped his fingers again.

"I think you should hear this before May. It important." May frowned as she saw Brock come through some doors in the back.

"Hey, Brock! What happened to eating breakfast together, huh? Where is Ash, and Drew and Max?" Brock however, said nothing as he slowly walked next to Brandon, as if in a dream. He stood next to Brandon, staring at the ground, his eyes half closed.

"Brock? You okay?" May asked worriedly, bending down and looking at his eyes. Something wasn't right...

"May. You are a princess, and it is a princess's duty to get married to a strong, smart and talented man... which is why you will marry Brandon."

"What?!" May screamed, and back away from Brock. Brandon, however, was trying to cover a smirk with a surprised face.

"Marry me, your highness? Why, I be honored to marry your daughter, but I don't think I am worthy to be her husband!" Brock didn't even looked up and his blank but tired expression never changed.

"Non-sense. You are perfect for May. You two shall be married this afternoon."

"Brock!? No!! I'm fourteen!! Do you even hear yourself?!?" May shouted, on the verge of crying. _What was going on?_ And then, Brock did something May knew he would had never done: he walked up and grabbed her arm. Keeping a tight hold on her wrist, he shook her slightly.

"Yes, May. You will marry Brandon. Now, go get changed. You hear me?! Go, get, change!!!"

Tears streamed down May's face as Brock's hold tightened. "Brock... your hurting me..." Brock let go of her arm and turned around.

"It's final May. I am not changing my mind. Don't make me repeat myself. Now go." May sobbed and ran out of the room (but I'm so hungry!!). She wanted Drew... Drew would save her... but where was he?

-OoO-

"What in the world...? Where am I? Ash, May if this a trick..." Drew groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and was greet by harsh low laughs.

"Well, well, well. The fake prince awakens just in time to experience his doom." Drew grimaced as he tried to sit up. He felt heavy, cold steel against his wrists and ankles (hm... this felt familiar.). It was still dark out, and chilly as Drew's eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

"What are you doing? Where am I?" Drew snapped angrily. Three guards stood in front of him, Drew could not tell where he was, and he knew he was all alone. He was _almost_ scared.

"You were trying to pull a quick one on the Sultan and Princess weren't you? Your not a prince at all. The Adviser knew what you were up to. Your trying to hurt the Princess!" Drew glared up at the guard who spoke.

"Where did you get that from? I was not trying to hurt the Princess at all! In fact, we so happen to be friends, you dolts. Now untie me and bring me home." Drew demanded coolly but the guards grunted.

"Yeah right, street rat. The Adviser told us all about it: he found the Princess unconscious, and when she woke up, she said you knocked her out after she denied your proposal to marriage." Drew's anger flared up. Why that no good, back stabbing, son of a...

"What!?! That's ridiculous! Brandon's the one who did that! May told me!" Another guard laughed.

"He said you would say that. Now, stop buying time, on to your punishment." One of the guards, who had not spoken, stepped forward. He grabbed Drew's collar and he began to drag on the ground him to the edge of the cliff, grunting with the effort. The other two guards watched him with satisfaction.

"Let me go! I'm telling you you've got the wrong guy!" Drew stated angrily and struggled against the chains.

"Its no use. Those chains are as strong as lead. The only way you can get out of them is the keys. And you don't even have those!" The guard laughed. The guard who was dragging Drew approached the edge, and Drew looked down. He wished he didn't. Cold, ocean water relativity calm, but not very welcoming looking. Drew gulped and glared up at the guard who was taking a break to catch his breath.

"That far enough, now throw him over!" The head guard shouted from behind. The guard that was dragging Drew roughly pulled him up, so that Drew was standing at the edge, in front of the guard. Drew glared down at the water, trying to be brave as the guard behind him held a steel grip on his shoulder. Drew took in a deep breath and waited for the push over the edge that he knew was coming: he was ready to take on the current.

But instead of a push, the guards hand slipped into Drew's back pocket. Drew jumped at the unexpected moment and looked back. Then his eyes went wide as he looked at the guards hands... there was the keys. The guard carefully and quietly placed the keys in Drew's pocket, trying not to make noise. He looked up, and locked eyes with Drew, a regretful but hopeful look in his eyes.

"Hey come on! Push him over already so when can head back already!" The head guard shouted.

"Take a deep breath... I wish I didn't have to do this, but you and me and have to keep a low profile. Get the keys, and turn it to the right, not the left. I'll leave my horse down by the beach for you to ride quickly back to the castle. Good luck. " The guard whispered, before he roughly shoved Drew over the edge.

They all stood in silence for a minute before they heard the splash. The standing back from the edge gave a satisfied grunt, then turned around to walk back to the horses. The one guard, who had pushed Drew, stood lone, watching the area with white waves where Drew disappeared. Then, the guard sighed.

"What a drag... Why do I always have to be the hero?"

-OoO-

When he collided with the cold, below zero water, it snapped Drew from his confusion. The cold water was not in the least welcoming, as his weights dragged him further and further down. He inwardly groaned as he realized it was just as dark as down there, than it was at surface. But he couldn't worry about that now. His lungs were burning and his mussels were aching. He looked down and saw the sandy bottom. Good, he thought, now I can get to work.

When he made contact with the sand, he immediately scrambled for the keys in his back pocket. Why did he have to put them in the back pocket and not in the front? Drew grinded his teeth in effort and glared as he dug them out and quickly shoved them in the key holds, first doing his hands. He did exactly as Shikamorru said, turning to the right. The lock clicked open, and his hands were free. Now, he had one more lock, and Drew was desperately trying to stay calm. He was dying, his lungs on fire, his head pounding and he was starting to see black spots. He jammed the keys into his 'bracelet' on his ankle and turned it right. The bracelet clicked open, and released its gripped as it fell open to the bottom: free at last.

Drew quickly pushed off the bottom, and swam as fast as he could. Yet somehow, he seemed to be going extremely slow and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. He began to think about the Pokemon, his Pokemon, he had left behind. His stomach lurch as a picture of his Flygon, Absol and Masquerain, and his Rosalia. A sorrowful expression flashed across his eyes: he would miss those guys to no end. They were like, part of his family. His thoughts then wandered over to his friends, at the palace. Ash, Brock, Max, Joy... they were really the first people Drew had been best friends with, besides his Pokemon, and accepted Drew for who he was.

Of course, Drew grinned mentally, Drew had plenty of fans that loved and adored him... but thats all they were, his fans. Not really people he could go and have a fun sleep over with, or tease about the coordinating skills. And of course, that thought made him think of May, that little brunette that he looked forward to meeting at Pokemon Contests. Of course they were rivals, and thats all they were to most people. But Drew knew better. He had fallen for her, and the more they met, the more he didn't want to leave her. And yet, he felt bad, for making fun of her. But, he had always tried looking out for her, and her friends.

Inside, his lungs felt like they were going to give out any minute, he was starting to lose focus. Drew tried to keep his eyes open and awake. Only a couple of yards, and he'd break the surface soon. He went slower and slower, all of his strength burning up terribly quickly. His arms felt as heavy as lead, his legs dying to rest. A dark corner of his mind told him to give up, that it was useless. Besides, it wasn't worth it.

Drew froze, as a familiar tickling sense shot through his body. He couldn't fight it and coughed, sucking in salt water. He sputtered as he tried to keep going. He had to keep going, he was their only hope. Brock would be too worried about Joy. Joy would be too worried about everyone else. Ash is always distracted by his stomach, and Max just like to point out how smart he was. May... well... May couldn't do anything, she was just lucky, thats all. So it was up to Drew to save the day, and he could not die right now.

Five yards, and with nothing to distract Drew, he felt the incredible pain in his chest and throbbing head.

Four yards, Drew was starting to lose conscious.

Three yards, pictures of his Pokemon flashed across his mind.

Two yards, Drew was gagging under water, coughing uncontrollably as more pictures of his Pokemon along with Ash, Brock, Max, Joy, Harley, and May.

One yard, a picture of May burned into his mind, with his rose and a blushing face as he walked away coolly, hands in pocket, with the sunset behind him.

.5 yards, his brain, heart and lungs shut down.

-OoO-

May smiled faintly at her reflection. She was wearing a pure white gown falling all the way to the floor, covering the fact that she was bear foot. She had a thick dark, ruby red stripe on each side, along with little rime stones at the bottom. She kept the headband in her hair and put on a necklace, with a small silver rose that she found in the room (coincidence? I think not). May was given a small boquay (sp.?) of white roses, but that was not what she was going to walk up the aisle with. Instead, she had the little red rose that Drew had given her tight in her hands.

As she looked at the rose, her bottom lip quivered. May had finally found Ash, Max and Joy, all of them angry with Brandon, at least, all of them but Brock. He had been acting very strange all afternoon. Yet, none of them knew where Drew was. They hadn't seen him since last night.

May took in deep breaths, trying not to cry. She had to be strong. Her eyes began to fill up with tears, and she angrily rubbed her eyes. Drew probably skipped out on her, when he heard she was getting married. She glared at the mirror. Well, at least her could show up to see her in this pretty gown that she felt beautiful in. But of course, Drew being his ignorant, selfish, cocky... sweet... caring...

No! May shook her head. No! It doesn't matter, what the heck you think of him. Your getting married to Brandon, and even if you weren't, Drew didn't like her anyways. May didn't think she could possibly get more depressed, and yet, she felt even worse.

Than, a soft tap at the door interrupted her thoughts. May quickly wiped her eyes and looked at the door hopefully, hoping it was Drew. But instead, a worried pink haired girl looked at her. Heart-broken, May looked away and bit her lip.

"May..." Joy said sympathetically and walked softly over to her. She didn't know why, but when Joy hugged her, May just burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably into Joys shoulder.

"I'm sorry May... Sh... let it all out..." Joy coaxed softly, hugging her. After a good ten minutes of crying, May pulled away and sniffed.

"I want to go home, Joy. I really don't want to get married." May said. Joy wiped away a tear that trickled down her face.

"I know, May. None of us like to see you in so much pain. We tried everything we could, but Brock... is being stern, for some reason. But don't worry, we be here with you the whole way. Now, come on. It's time." May gave a final sigh, grabbed Drew's rose, and walked out with Joy, trying her hardest to be brave.

_Hahaha! I sure am good with this whole, cliff hanger thing, don't you think?_

_So our hero Shikamorru enters the story again. I was really happy with that, because for a long time, I did not know how Drew woulld survive, because in the real Aladdin, Genie saved Aladdin and that was his second wish... but then, that would have been the last with for Drew and what would have happened to Ash? So, I don't know, horray for me! _

_Next Chapter: The Wedding takes place, with a rather, small crowd. And what has happened to our Drew? Did he make it? Of course he did, you dolts. Hes the hero, he can't die! But can he make the palace in time? _

_Hm... I think I just gave Drew's position away... oh well. As if you guys didn't know. _

_But whatever! If you find yourself about to attack me because I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, please, check out my Cinda-May story! Its not very long, but I think those who are following this one will enjoy that one too! _

_Please review! I enjoy them very much! _

_Thanks you very much! _

_Until Next Time!_

_-Back2Freestyle15_


	10. Chapter 10

_All right! Ch 10 is finally written and posted ladies and gentlemen! Please excuse the long wait, but I'm afraid I have no excuses!! _

_Woot! Today's the last day of my Homeschooling!! Booyah!! _

_Drew: "You actually go to school? You sure don't type like it." _

_May: "Drew, leave her alone! Or... she'll have you die or something!" _

_Me: "Forget it May. Someone's just jealous of my mad typing skills. _

_Drew: "Hmph." _

_Ash: "Back2Freestyle15 still, does not own Pokemon or Aladdin... or any food." _

_Max: "Is that all you think about, Ash? Besides Misty?"_

_Ash, beat red: "Where did that come from?!?!" _

_Me: "Er... this is getting awkward. Let's start the story!" _

With a long, regretful sigh May stepped out of the shadows and into the decorated room. The red rose trembled in her hand as she tried to be brave. Her eyes wandered over were Ash (Ash is the genie, but he changed into his old appearances as a boy), Max, and Joy were sitting. They were slightly dressed up and were standing, over on the side. Max sent a pitifully yet reassuring look at May, and she tired ignore the fact the Max look really upset. Joy smiled sadly at her, in a comforting way that Joy does. And Ash... he looked angry. He didn't bother to smile at May, but looked her with a grave, serious look. May held his eyes as she stood at the aisle.

Finally, Ash got up and walked over to her. He slipped his arm in hers and glared up in front of him. May slowly followed his eyes. Brandon, dressed in a Sultans uniform, but blacker, was grinning at her, excitement dancing in his eyes. And he had that dumb old staff in his hand again. When was he going to get rid of that thing? Brock was behind him, a glazed look in his eye, holding a book, wearing some sort of a priests outfit.

She turned, and quickly looked down at the ground, as she closed her eyes tight. She did not want to do this at such a young age, with him... She looked at Ash when she felt his stare.

"I'm sorry... I wish there was something I could do, May..." Ash whispered, pity reflecting in his eyes. May took in a deep breath and half-smiled at Ash.

"I know you would anything to stop this Ash, but I will be alright. After all I have you guys, to keep me from falling on my face." May giggled softly. Ash grinned slightly. A impatient cough sounded from Brandon. Ash growled slightly but composed himself when May jabbed him in the stomach. Then, the two started up the aisle.

_Alright, Ash. Lets get this over with._

-OoO-

Drew groaned and rolled over on his back, getting a whole bunch of rain onto his face. "No wonder I'm still wet..." Drew grumbled, as he shook his head, spraying wet everywhere.

It was dark, as thunderclouds rolled over in the sky and drizzling, a nice rain Drew liked to sit outside in, but somehow, he didn't have time for that. He got up and looked for something. What? He didn't know, he couldn't remember what happened. There, further down the beach, he saw a horse, nervously pawing the ground. Drew quickly jogged over, hoping to find the owner somewhere around there. He found no one. He glared at the horse.

"Whose the idiot trainer that left you here alone? In the rain?" Drew asked it, folding his arms across his chest, and stared up at the storm. The horse answered with a simple neigh.

"Come on, Drew. Your better than this. What happened? And Where do I need to go?" Drew said quietly, still looking at the clouds. The rain softly pelted his face, as the wind blew at his wet clothes and hair. Drew sighed and looked at the horse again. The horse looked up at him, a solemn expression telling him that the horse hates rain. Drew gave one last look around the abandoned beach, before hopping on the horse.

"Alright lets get you-" As he sat down on the saddle, he heard a jiggle of something. He eyes went wide, as he slowly reached in his back pocket. He pulled out a ring of keys. He gasped as his past events came flooding back to him: kidnapped in the middle of the night, guards falsely accusing him, Shikmorru, and then the battle for air. He snapped the reins of the horse, and it lurched up.

"Come on Girl! We have to get to the palace now!" Drew commanded, and sped off across the sand.

-OoO-

"Do you, Ash hand over Princess May of Agrabah to be wed to Adviser Brandon?" Ash glared at Brandon with full hatred, still linked arms with May.

"No, I don't. And neither would you Brock." Ash stated angrily. May couldn't help but smile, she knew that would never stop the wedding, but she should have known Ash wouldn't give her up without a fight.

Brandon scuffed and snapped his fingers. Two guards stepped up and grabbed Ash's arms, dragging him back. Brandon sighed and looked over at Brock.

"Ignore him." Brock slowly nodded.

"Does any one reject this wed, besides the best man?" Max jumped up and down, his hand in the air.

"Me! I do! May! Don't marry this jerk! He's not your type!" Ash grinned over at him as Joy nodded.

"I do too, object to this wed. I dont care who you are, Brock but I must not let you continue this." Joy stated stubbornly. Brandon glared at all of them.

"Do not, make me silence you all."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try, Brandon!" Ash grinned. Brandon, again, snapped his fingers and two beefy arms picked up Ash and held in him the air. Brandon stared at the struggling Ash, hardly amused.

"Well, that was hardly worth the effort. Anyone else want to reject this marriage?"

"When I get down from here, Brandon, you are so toast." Ash grumbled, still struggling against the arms of steel.

"Brandon! Put Ash down!" May demanded angrily. Brandon turned and looked at his bride, with raised eyebrows.

"I'm only trying to do whats best for us, Princess May."

"Yeah right, you big- knickompoop!" Max shouted, his fists shaking in the air.

"Don't worry about me, you guys. I'm only losing air..." Ash groaned, as the guard pull tighter and tighter on him. Joy had enough. She quickly ran over to Ash, and stood in front of the Guard, who smirked at her.

"What are you, a tiny weak girl going to do to me? You can't effect me." The guard laughed. Anger flared up in Joys eyes, as Ash groaned again turning pale.

"Joy! Do something please!" May said desperately. In a flash, Joy was moving about the guard, poking and prodding him in exact places, and before they knew it, the guard was on the ground unable to move and Ash was free.

"What...? What did you do?" Brandon gaped at his strongest guard, now laying in a helpless heap on the ground. Max gaped at Joy, astonished and awed.

"She hit his pressure points, all twenty-six on them." (Authors Note-??? Number made up.) Joy helped Ash up, completely ignoring the rest of them.

"Wow! Isn't she something!?! She never cease's to amaze me!!! Nurse Joy??? WILL YOU BE MINE!??!?!!?" Max, Ash and May sweat dropped as they all looked at Brock, who had flown across the room, grabbed Joys hand and proposed to her.

"What?! How did he break the sp-!!!" Brandon quickly stopped himself, before letting out his whole secret power and tried to look cool. May giggled as Max dragged Brock away from a blushing Joy.

"Looks like we got the old Brock back!"

"Hey... what happened? What's going on? Why are you guys all dressed up?" Brock asked, confused as he looked around.

"You don't remember? The Wedding? You told May that she had to marry Brandon!" Joy said, a little mad but surprised. Brock was about to reply when Brandon cut in.

"Enough! We Will have this wedding!" Brandon whispered a spell under his breath, and red beams, reminding her of razor leaf move, and hit Brock, Ash, Joy, and Max. They all feel to the ground, silently.

"No!" May cried and was about to run over to them, when they all got up. "Brandon!? What the HELL is your deal!! I don't want to marry, you okay!! So leave me and my friends alone!" May shouted angrily, she was pissed and scared. All of her friends had glazed look in their eyes, as if monotones. Brock slowly walked back into his position, in between May and Brandon, and Ash, Joy and Max, stood obediently on the side.

"What-? What did you do to them?" May asked softly, her voice trembling but her eyes a-fire with anger.

"Them? Oh, their fine. Now, where were we?" Brandon asked politely and turned to Brock. Brock nodded.

"Please put the ring on Princess May's finger, Brandon." Brandon smiled and went into his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful gold and diamond ring. May couldn't hold the gasp and was too stunned at its beauty to notice Brandon slipping the ring on her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Brock said, bored. That snapped May out of it.

"What?! No! I don't want to get married..." Here eyes caught Brandon's staff again, its red eyes glowing at her. Then, something wasn't right with her, May thought. She felt the fimilar feeling of falling into darkness. She felt herself losing control over her movements, and automatically went in to meet Brandon for the kiss. Her mind went bizark. Don't look at the staff! She couldn't though, her mind was brainwashed, as her red rose fell to the floor. A tear trickled down her cheek as she slipped away from the world.

"_MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

May let a cry, and fell hard on her butt as she looked around frantically. When she found the source, she broke into a huge grin.

"Drew!!" He looked a little, messy, with dripping wet clothes and hair and he was panting, hard. But he had that cool grin he always did to May, so she knew he was alright.

"What the heck is going on here?" Drew demanded, once he caught his breath.

"Brandon's making me marry him! And he hit Brock, and Ash, and Joy and Max with this beam thing and they are all acting weird and... where have you been?!?" May demanded, as she crossed her arms across her chest, trying act angry but couldn't help feel so excited. She knew everything was going to be okay with Drew around. Drew scoffed.

"Let's just say, Brandon here... invited me to a swim." Brandon marched up to Drew, pissed.

"Whose says your allowed here!? You, you street rat!" Drew gave a short laugh as he flicked his hair (which lost its effect cause it was wet). "Your as bad with comebacks as May is."

"Hey!"

"You just don't know who your messing with here, do you, Brandon? Your out of your league, now scat before I show you the door. And trust me, it wont be pretty." Drew said, calm but angry expression on his face.

"Woot! Ya! Go Drew! You show him!" May shouted happily, jumping up and down as if she was his cheerleader. Brandon, about to reply clutching his staff tight, stopped himself and smirked. Drew narrowed his eyes, that couldn't be good.

"Fine. You win. But, this will not be the last you see of me. May... wait for me." Brandon said softly. Drew's eyes went wide, as May walked over to Brandon. She stopped in front, and cocked her head to the side, looking into his (Brandon's) eyes. Brandon looked nervously back at her.

"What? What is it?" He asked, stepping back from her. She narrowed her eyes at him, now squinting.

"May, its rude to stare." Drew glared, trying to make her stop. May said nothing, but finally stood up and flipped her hair, mockingly.

"Um... nothing. But..." Before she could say anything, Brandon had turned swiftly and left the room at a quick pace. Then, no one moved or said anything for a couple of minutes, before Drew cleared his throat.

"Er... what were you doing?" May looked up and over at Drew.

"What?" Drew rolled, his eyes, starting to feel embarrassed and jealous.

"With Brandon? You were freaking him out." May shook her head.

"Nothing, really. Its' just..." May slowly stopped, and thought about what she was going to say.

"What is it?" May sighed, and looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"His, eyes... I've seen them before but I don't know where."

"What?! Is that all...? Thanks, Sherlock, but I could have figured that one out. Believe it or not, everyone in the world has eyes. Of course you seen eyes before." May looked up, bewildered.

"Thats not what I meant, Drew!" Drew laughed as May fumed. Then, something caught his eye.

"Er... are they okay? What's up with Ash and Joy?" Drew asked, walking over to them, and waving a hand in front of their faces. But they stood, monotone, a blank expression on their face.

"Brandon shot some beam thing at them... Max? Max wake up! Come on!" May shook Max hard, but he don't move and the weird look in his eye remained there.

"They seemed to be mesmerized or something." Drew said, looking at Max, "We need to knock them out of the state of shock... they were probably put in it because of you wearing a dress." Drew laughed again as May grew hot.

"What does that suppose to mean?! I'm not aloud to wear dresses?!"

Drew grinned and shook his head. "Forget it. Anyways, I meant to tell you that you look very nice in it." May, not expecting that, blushed terribly bad, as she poked her two fingers together. She had wanted to give him that impression on Drew, but she never thought he would tell her! She shook her head, regaining her posture and stood up.

"You said we need to knock them out of the state?" She asked. Drew frowned, and nodded. She tossed him a pillow and grinned.

"Do as I do, then." May got a good grip on the pillow, held it like a baseball bat and swung it right at Max's face, sending him careening to the ground. When nothing happened, Drew smirked.

"I knew that was never going to work." May was about to retort when they both heard a groan coming from Max. He slowly sat up and rubbed his aching head.

"What-? What happened?"

May turned, and smirked at Drew. "Now, admit I'm smarter that you!"

Drew grinned and flipped his hair. "Just saying doesn't make it true." (Authors note- Is that a great come back or what:) As May pouted, Drew took a swing at Ash, a rather unnecessary hard one and in a matter of minutes, everyone was broken out of the spell and were lively again.

"Good thing you showed up, Drew. Or we would be toast!" Max laughed as they started to leave the wedding room and head towards Brock's bedroom. The day had gone by quick, and the rain outside was still falling and didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. Then, they all heard Ash's stomach growl.

"Speaking of toast..." He said sheepishly, as he rubbed his stomach.

Joy beamed. "Yes, none of us had breakfast or lunch. So how about a large fancy dinner? We are all dressed up and it would be a shame to waste it!"

Brock broke into a grin. "Sounds great! What do you say May?" May smiled and nodded.

"I say... last one there is a rotten egg!" And she raced off down the hall, with Ash, Max, and Drew following. Brock started to chase after them, but pulled up when he noticed Joy wasn't running with them either.

"Hey! You coming?" Joy giggled as she shook her head.

"No, I must preserve what self-esteem I have left." Brock held out his head, and offered it to her.

"Aw, come on Joy. You should know that by now, self esteem has nothing to do with it." Joy threw back her head, and gave a true, long laugh, something she hadn't done in forever. Brock grinned as she took his hand.

"Oh alright. You win." The two went sprinting off, hand and hand towards the direction all of those meddling kids went.

-OoO-

About half way through the meal, May stood up and pushed her chair back.

"I forget something in that stupid room. I'll be right back!" Ash reached over and grabbed a roll from her plate.

"I'll keep an eye on your food for you May!" Ash offered, spraying food all of the table then giving a sheepish grin at Drew, who had Ash's food on his shirt.

"No more dates, ok May?" Max smiled.

May flashed him a thumbs up. "Trust me. One was enough."

"May, if we are not in here when you get back, we will be in Brock's room." Joy said, patting her mouth with a napkin.

"She'll never make it back in time, with all that food she ate." Drew smirked. May stuck her tongue out at him, and quickly slipped out of the room, almost sprinting down the halls.

"Oh please, still be there. Please, please." Running through the dark, abandoned hallways made her mind wander. She cursed herself for leaving it behind in the first place, after all it did mean a lot to her. And she would be real disappointed if it wasn't there, but if it wasn't there, she could always just wait for another one. Yet... she didn't want another one. That one had, for some reason, meant more to than the other ones. As she tried to figure out why, she swiftly turned into the dark, empty wed room, that she was in two hours ago.

She quickly scanned the floor, searching for her precious item. But the exact spot that it was suppose to be in, was bare. May sighed sadly and sank to the floor. A tear trickled down her cheek, as she realized why it was so special to her. Drew had given it to her, not to her Beautifly. Plus, she felt when she had it, he was around, even when he wasn't.

She stared up at the sky, which was still lightly raining, but in some parts, the clouds were breaking up, revealing stars. With her mind lost in the sky, she failed to notice the figure, leaning up against the door.

"Looking for this?"

May's head turned just in time to see the exact object she came for fall on her lap. She let out a small squeal of delight and quickly scooped up the rose and put it up against her cheek lovingly. She heard him laugh and instead of thanking him, she glared at him.

"Actually, no. I... ah... lost my necklace here when I fell down."

Drew snorted. "Your as bad with lying that you are coordinating." May pouted as he sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a long time, watching the rain fall, before Drew broke the silence.

"There's... something I want to tell you, May. It's been bugging me, and I need to get it out of my system." May cocked her head at him and shrugged.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Drew, did not reply at first and May almost thought he wasn't going to tell her.

"This mourning, Brandon had me kidnapped and thrown over a cliff into a vast sea." May gasped but Drew shook his head.

"Stop it. I'm fine. It was just, an annoying way to wake up in the mourning, that's all." Drew grinned and flipped his hair.

May rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, so we have Drew swimming in the sea. What happened next?"

"Well, actually, I had these huge metal things on my legs and wrists, but that couldn't keep me down."

May groaned. "Drew, what _really_ happened?" Drew half-smiled, as he continued to watch the rain.

"So maybe one of the guards gave me the keys. But anyways, when I was swimming up to shore. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it... I had spent too much time on the bottom, trying to get those darn shackles off." May remained silent, almost pity on her face, waiting for him to continue.

Drew sighed and kept going. "It was strange, I was dying and my legs and arms were starting to give out, but my brain was just, full power. I kept on thinking of my Pokemon, and some past events like the Ribbon Cups, and my family, and you guys... It was then, that I realized... you guys: Joy, and Brock, Ash, Max and Brock, and you, May... you guys we the first, real friends I have ever had. People I could hang out with, and not have to pose as someone, I'm not. You guys, actually accept me for who I am."

May looked at Drew, her eyes full of sympathy, "Drew..." But he held up up his hand to stop her.

"No. Please don't. I have accept that fact, and I am alright with it. But anyways... when you get a chance... tell Ash, Brock, Joy and Max, that I said thanks." May broke into a sweet smile.

"You got it, Drew. You know, I used to think that you were a mean, selfish and that you only gave me roses to mock me..." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Gee, May. Thanks for that."

May lightly shoved Drew. "I'm not done yet! As I was saying, I really didn't really know you before this... adventure... but you know? Its people like you that I enjoy being around. I'm glad your my friend, and rival!" Drew grinned over at her, and she smiled back. They did this for a minute, as they listened to the pattering rain, before Drew laughed.

"Speaking of which, when we get back to Coordinating, you still need two more ribbons compared to my five." May was about to explode on him, but was distracted.

"Do, do you think, that we will ever return? I mean, back home?" May asked softly, looking at the rain. Drew turned to her, a tired expression on his face.

"Honestly, I don't know, May. But you know... whatever happens to us, you know that I'm here to pick you up after you embarrass yourself and fall flat on your face, May." May growled at Drew, but the blush on her face gave it all away. They sat for another ten minutes, saying nothing, just enjoying each others company and listening to the rain. Finally, May stood up.

"We better head back to Brock's room. Joy's probably getting worried by now." Drew nodded and smirked.

"Who knew you could think so logically?" As a response, May threw a pillow in Drew's face (they have a lot of pillows there, alright?).

"May! Yours so dead!" May screamed and giggled as she ran out of the room, her rose tight in her hand and a angry Drew sprinting after her.

_So?? How was it? I really liked it, and think it came out great! Please excuse my spelling for poor Shikamorru, I think I have spelled it differently in every chapter he's in! Haha! _

_Why did I have Ash take May up during the wedding than Max? Well, personally, I can totally see May and Ash together but I thought Max was... well... I don't know. He just didn't seem cut out for the job. _

_I tried to make this one extra good and long (which I failed miserably) because I wasn't happy with the last one: I was rushed, which means I typed Crap. _

_For all of those that have been reviewing, you are the bomb! You are my inspiration to keep the story going, and I appreciate every one of them!! You guys are awesome!1 Never forget that!! _

_Oh right, next chapter: _

_All they wanted was a good night sleep, but their beauty sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night. But by who? And where the heck did Ash disappear off too? And what has Brandon's eyes have tot do with any of this? _

_And why does Joy have pink hair? _

_Haha! Just kidding!! _

_Until Next Time-_

_Back2Freestyle15_


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally, Geeze chapter eleven is up and ready for action, peeps!! _

_This one's special though, because its my birthday present for user __**A Rose for me- A Rose for you**__, for today, June 27__th__ is her birthday!! _

_May: We would sing you happy birthday..._

_Drew: But goodness knows May can't sing._

_May: Drew, You jerk! _

_Ash: Hey! Does that mean your having cake!! Oh, dude!! Can I have some PLEASE!?! These people don't feed me ANYTHING around here!_

_Brock: Is Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny going to be there!?!?! _

_Max: Don't even think about it, Brock._

_Me: Well, forget them. Happy Birthday!! _

_May, Drew, Max, Brock and Ash: __And Many More!!!!_

_...Drew: See? I told you May can't sing._

_So, __**A Rose for me- A Rose for you **__this one is for you! And I owe you one for motivating me to write the next chapter!! _

_Now, on with the show!_

"Gosh darn it May. Wake up! May! Come on! This is ridiculous!"

May groaned as her eyes fluttered open, expecting the mourning light but instead, it was still dark as the night. Drew sat directly in front of her, a little too close for her comfort but too tired to really register it. She sat up and yawned, looking lazily around her.

"What-? What did you wake me up for... and what time is it?" May asked grumpily, as she rubbed her eyes that were trying to get adjusted to the light.

"That doesn't matter right now. We can't find Ash." Drew snapped and stood up, extremely cranky.

"He's probably in the bathroom, or just getting another midnight snack." Max yawned, also just arising.

Joy looked at Drew, slightly scared but determined. "No, I'm afraid he's in trouble somewhere. I heard a scream."

"We're splitting into search parties to find him quicker. May, Drew you take the northern part of the palace. And me, Joy and Max will take the southern part. Got it?" Brock asked, handing Drew a lantern with a small quivering, lit candle.

"Yeah. Come on May... May? Aw, damn it May!" May, after realizing what the fuss was all about, had laid back down, closed her eyes and had drifted over back to sleep, back into her dream world.

"You want me to help, Drew?" Max asked, looking over at his sister with distaste. Drew sighed, shook his head and half-grinned.

"No, I got it. Thanks Max." Max shrugged before running off to go catch up with Brock and Joy.

"Alright, May. No more mister nice guy." He looked around the room, trying to spot something to get little "Sleeping Beauty" up and to stay up. Then, he spotted the perfect thing and picked up the bucket full of water that Max had brought earlier. He looked down into it, and swished the water around. After a moment of silence he pitched the whole bucket on her. She woke up with a start and screamed after realizing what happened. She glared over at Drew as hard as she could muster but the dripping wet hair that hung in her face took out the effect.

Drew, on the other hand, was laughing. "That worked better than I thought... Are you awake yet?"

"Yes, and freezing cold now to thanks to you, Drew." May spat angrily, glaring up at him as he flipped his hair.

"My pleasure, now lets go." She groaned as she shivered. May stood up and rung out her hair, before reaching down and grabbing her blanket to wrap around her freezing body. To her major disappointment, the blanket was as soaking wet as she was, and weighed about a million tons. She gave out a pitied moan.

Drew saw her, and felt slightly guilty. He sighed and grabbed his blanket, and threw it over her head.

"There, now stop complaining and come on. The sooner we find Ash, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

"Oh alright." May grumbled, but her happy expression gave it away, as she gratefully pulled the blanket around her and followed Drew out the door, the opposite direction where Brock and Joy had headed.

-OoO-

In a matter of minutes, they were walking down the dark hall side by side, the candle casting a small amount of light around them. It was cold, dark and scary in May's opinion and she really wanted to get back to bed. But she was thankful that she had Drews company, even if he didn't say much.

"Ash? Ash where are you?" May called softly, readjusting Drew's blanket around herself as she peered into the darkness.

"Come on, lets check in here." Drew said quietly, and ducked into another dark room. They couldn't see a thing in there, and it felt strangely uncomfortable. Drew narrowed his eyes, glaring at the things he couldn't see as May scooted closer to him.

"Drew, something isn't right." It felt like the temperatures dropped thirty degrees, and May thought it was harder to breath.

"Drew-"

"Sh!" He stopped her, holding a hand in the air, as he cautiously continued further into the room. May followed, afraid to keep going but even more scared to stay behind.

"Don't bother hiding. I know your here." A loud, startling voice said and with a snap, their room was flooded with light.

"Not good." Drew growled, as he shield his eyes.

"Look who came to join us." May looked up and only saw one thing. She angrily glared at Ash.

"Ash! We have been looking for you for forever, and Joy was really worried about you?1 What have you got to say for yourself?"

Drew glared back at May. "May, look around you. We're not alone."

Ash was back in his genie appearance, looking disappointed and shameful at himself. The room was full of treasures, piled high up to the ceiling, and lots of pillows. Brandon stood next to Ash, looking quiet proud of himself.

"Brandon?! What's going on?" May cried out, knowing that something bad was going to happen with him there.

Drew narrowed his eyes at Brandon. "I'm surprised you showed your face around these parts, Brandon, after that humiliating defeat last time. What are you planing now?" Drew asked, and flipped his hair.

Brandon let out a laugh. "Oh please, Drew. Don't play cool with me. I can see right through your cool act, you shaking like a leaf over there." Drew stood up and smirked.

"If your trying to intimidate me, don't bother. Come on, spill it. What are you up to?" Drew demanded coolly.

Brandon grinned. "Alright, only because your not going to stick around for too much longer Drew." Drew glared at Brandon, as May did. "I happened to notice that your newly found friend, Ash, seem a little particular. So after further investigating, I found out he was a fraud. Not even a child. But the one thing I was searching for." Here Brandon paused and looked over at Drew. "I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner. After all, I was the one who prompt your visit with your friend here. It was because of me that you two met."

"You can't fool me, Brandon. A old man lead me to the Cave of Wonders, not you!"

May growled, her fist curling up into balls of rage. "He is a powerful magician, Drew. I wouldn't be surprised if he changed forms. After all, he's almost has had me under a spell twice."

Drew's eye narrowed. "That explains a lot."

Brandon laughed. "I think this has gone on long enough. So, genie, my first wish. Make me the the Sultan so that I may rule this world!" He demanded, as he turned to Ash.

"Ash! Don't do it!" May pleaded as a glint of madness flashed into Brandon's eyes.

"He doesn't have a choice, since I have the lamp, I am his master and he must do what I say!"

"You fifthly, cheating scum! Snap out of it Brandon! What will you achieve by becoming the most high Sultan?!" Drew shouted angrily.

"Well, for one thing," Brandon smirked, turning to May, "I will finally be able to marry her, and she wont be able protest."

"I will never marry you Brandon!" May retorted stubbornly.

"Enough of this! You will make me a Sultan, Genie, and you will marry me, Princess May!"

Drew rolled up the sleeve he didn't have. "Your right, Brandon. This _has_ gone on long enough." But May pulled him back.

"No! Don't do it! He doesn't know what he's doing!" But Ash, after struggling against himself from doing so, reluctantly shot red lighting at Brandon, and with a loud laugh, he was transformed into a Sultan.

"I don' May. It sure doesn't seem that way." Drew said sarcastically, watching Brandon laugh evilly after inspecting his clothes.

"I'm serious! Listen, he's being hypnotized! His eyes matched Brock's, when he was under his spell, perfectly!"

"What!? Are you sure?" Drew asked bewildered, as he looked back at her.

She nodded. "I'm positive. Someones using him, like a puppet for all their dirty work. But I don't know who it is!"

Drew angrily bit his lip. "I guess that means I can't pummel him."

"Genie! My second wish...! Make me, an all powerful sorcerer, the most powerful one in the world!" Brandon shouted gleefully, holding out his arms. Drew's eyes widen as May gasped.

"No Ash!" Ash closed his eyes tight as beads of sweat dripped down his face. He bit his lip in concentration, trying to keep himself from preforming the spell.

"I... can't... stop myself... May... Drew... I'm sorry!!" They watched in horror as Brandon rose in the air, the red light engulfing him. Laughing madly, Brandon took it all in, before dropping back to the ground.

Then, it went dead silent, for a minute he didn't move.

"Bran- Brandon?" At the mention of his name, his head shot up and smirked at the, a mad look in his eye.

"I, Sultan Brandon, am the most powerful ruler in the world!" He flew in the air, his arms outstretched, as power shot out of him in all different directions. The ground underneath them shook violently, along with everything else in the room as vases, treasures and pillows went flying everywhere. May and Drew felt themselves being tossed around as the ground slipped from underneath them, like a rugged being pulled under the feet, and fell on top of each other. Then, just as fast as it started, it settled down; the floor halted from moving and the earthquake passed. Drew helped May up, before getting ready to pounce on Brandon. Ash stood behind Brandon, looking ashamed but not sure how to help. Brandon laughed at Drew.

"You fool! Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I am the all powerful magician and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" With a wave of his hand, Drew was picked up and painfully thrown into the wall.

May let out a scream. "Drew!" He groaned, as he leaned up against the wall, holding his rib. Then he smirked over at Brandon, and flipped his hair.

"I don't care how powerful you are, Brandon. In the end, I'm still going to win. Got it, memorized?" (Author's gag- KH2 Go Axel!) Brandon growled, as Drew was picked up again, and launched into another corner.

"Stop it!" May cried, and picked up a pillow. She threw it as hard as she could at Brandon, but before it could hit him, he raised his other hand, and stopped it. Drew groaned after getting up painfully, and rolled his eyes.

"Way to go May. That pillow defiantly slowed him down. Where would I be without you?" Brandon, looked over at May almost a hurt expression.

"Princess May? I'm only doing whats best for you and me. He's trouble, I'm telling you, and needs to be stopped."

May sent him a desperate look. "Brandon, stop! I know you wouldn't really do this, your being hypnotized and you have to fight it!" Brandon had a astonished look on his face, and looked scared for a minute. But he quickly recovered.

"Trust me, Princess May. No one could control me!" His hand started to glow red, as if on fire, and he face a pile of debree. With a flick on his fingers, the broken glass and splintered wood went racing after Drew. Drew let out a shout and scrambled for cover.

"You could stop this May," Brandon said, turning to a horrified May, "All you have to do is say you will marry me, and then I will spare his life." May stood rooted in the spot as Drew stumbled to the ground, and try to shield himself from sharp broken glass. She was frozen with fear and couldn't move or speak as she watched him get torn up. Brandon smirked in her direction before softly falling back to ground and walking over to Drew. His hand glowed red again, as he pinned Drew up against the wall.

"May! You got to do something! He's going to kill Drew!" Ash shouted, panicking, his arms flailing. May couldn't move, unable to do anything. Brandon approached Drew with a wild look in his eyes.

"You ready to die, Drew?" Drew eye's went wide as Brandon's red hand grasped his neck. Drew gagged, as his eye sight began to fail. "May...!" Drew groaned, as the hold on his neck got tighter. Brandon smirked, as Drew began to cough out blood. It wouldn't be long now...

"Stop!"

Brandon's hand froze, as the red magic slowly died away. Drew fell back to the ground, gasping for air.

"What was that, Princess May? Have you reconsidered?" May bit her lip, as she stood up, and looked down at the ground.

"I'll... I'll do it. I'll marry you, Brandon."

"Excellent!" Brandon cried out, and with a flicked of his hand, May was back in her bridal outfit and the room was decorated exactly as it was before.

"But you have to keep your promise! No more hurting Drew!" May demanded, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Brandon.

"Of course, Princess! I am a man of my word!" Drew looked over at May, astonished. She was going to marry that jerk, for him? But May, didn't like him! They were rivals, remember? What did it matter to her if he died? Drew shook his head. Whatever the reason, he couldn't let Brandon marry her. He started to charge at him, before he felt himself being lift up and pinned back up against the wall, _again_. Drew groaned. This whole, hitting the wall thing, was getting old.

"You don't think I would forget about you, would you Drew? After all, your _are _our guest of honor." Brandon laughed, as Drew struggled against the magician bond that held him to the wall.

"Brandon! What about our deal!" May demanded angrily as Drew groaned.

He shrugged. "It was self defense, my dear May. Now, on to the wedding!" He grabbed her hand, and keeled down. A black ring that had red electricity in it appeared in his hand, and May gulped. That was no ordinary ring.

"May! What are you doing! Don't marry him!" Drew shouted from across the room angrily.

Brandon grinned over at him. "Don't you remember, Drew? She saving your sorry butt!"

"Don't let him put on that ring on May! Do you know what your getting yourself into?! May, _are you even listening to me_!?" Drew angrily yelled.

Then, slowly, May looked over at Drew. He gasped as he saw a tear trickled down her face. She gulped and gave a small smile. "Think of it this way, Drew. I'll be one last trainer to compete against."

And before he could react, Brandon angrily jammed the ring on her finger. She screamed as his red electricity rocketed through her body, as Drew and Ash watched hopelessly. Finally, after a good 30 seconds passed, the red static stopped and May gave a loud exhausted sigh before falling to her knees.

"May!" Drew yelled, desperately trying to reach her.

And then, the door burst open.

"Its about time, Brock!" Ash shouted, trying to act angry but couldn't hide the grin. Brock, Max and Joy stood at the door, one of them scared, one of the determined and one of them really to kick can.

"Brock! Max! Get May!" Drew shouted from the wall. Joy gasped as she looked at Drew, pinned up against the wall, but Max let out a scream when he saw May. Brandon did a imitation of Drew, and flipped his hair.

"No need for a scream, Maxy. May is just fine." And at the motion of her name, she slowly stood up, her arms swinging around aimlessly in the act. Max let out a sigh of relief, but Drew cut it short.

"Don't be so sure."

"May, darling, how are you feeling?" Brandon asked rubbing the bottom of her chin with his finger. May didn't say a thing, a blank look in her eyes and a tired expression on her face. Drew narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right, but he was too far away to get a good look at her.

"Princess May, will you wed me and become my wife so that we may rule this Kingdom Happily ever after?"

"May! It's me Drew! Don't do it, or I swear you'll regret it! Not only will Brandon make your live miserable, but _I will_, personally too!" May lifted her head slightly and looked over in Drew's direction.

"Dr-Drew?"

"Come now, dear. Answer my question." Brandon flipped his wrist and more red electricity went rocketing through her body again, and she let out a piercing scream. When it was finished, she leaned on Brandon for support as smoke rose from herself. After a moment of stunned silence May finally spoke.

"Of... course Brandon... I'll... do anything... for Dre- you." Brandon narrowed his eyes at her, then looked over Drew.

"Your becoming a problem. You are no longer invited her Drew." Brock let out a battle cry and ran for Brandon, holding a chair as a lethal weapon. Brandon glared at him, before bringing both arms together and shooting a red stream of power at Brock.

"Brock! No!" Joy cried out, as the red beam collided into Brock's chest and sent him flying back into another chair, whom them came alive and strapped him down. But as Brandon was distracted with Brock, he failed to notice the small figure running at him from behind.

"This is for May!" And before Brandon could react, Max swung the lantern at him like a baseball bat. There was no time for Brandon to dodge it, and it hit him smack in the ribs. It broke the lantern, as it fell to the floor with a clatter but then again, so did Brandon.

"That's it!" Brandon shouted, aggravated and stood up, his fist balled up in rage. Then, as if in a water pulse, Brandon sent waves of his power in all directions. With the building failing apart rapidly, Joy screaming and being flown back into Brock's lap, Max going back and hitting the wall, May not being affected in the least, Ash shielding himself from the strong winds and Drew taking a whole lot of glass damage again (still pinned up on the wall), Brandon turned to Drew his eyes glowing red with rage.

"You have cost more trouble than you are worth. You must be sent far, far away and never come back!" Brandon, using both of his glowing hands, shoved them in front, causing the wall that Drew was attached to to completely break up. The magic holding Drew evaporated and Drew began to fall slowly. At that point, it was then that Drew realized how high they were. The whole palace was floating, above the city, like 45 feet in the air. The sky was black and red, as if a whirlpool and there was flying wood and glass (and pillows. ) swirling around the palace. And then, he heard her scream.

"_Drew!!! NO_!!!" He looked back in the palace and saw May being electrocuted again and falling back on her knees, weakly.

"May!" Drew tried to reach out to her, as a current of air swept him further away from the castle. He collided with one of the giant pillars the castle had, and hung onto the windowsill for his dear life. He glared at Brandon as he walked to the torn out wall.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to defeat me, Drew." And with both glowing hands, he lift them in the air then with a wave motion, Drew was hurtled to the end of the Earth, never expected to be seen live out the trip there.

-OoO-

He didn't know how long he had held on to that windowsill, but when he finally crashed into the ground, he was very grateful. However, after a quick look at his surrounds, Drew knew he was as good as dead. He was, what looked like, a mountain. Cold, white fluff as far as the eye could see and it was snowing so hard that he could barely see his hands. The wind was blistering and the temperature bone chilling. Drew, being weary from the long trip to hell, sank to his knees and passed out in the middle of the winter storm.

-OoO-

_Uh-Oh. Doesn't look so hot for our hero, people. He better hurry up and get his bum back to the palace though, cause May isn't better off. _

_I do hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I am planning to have this story wrapped up in the next chapter, having the total chapters for this story, 12. I just might make thirteen though, if I write an epilogue. I'm just dying to finish one of my stories soon, because I have too many to keep updating! So next time I update, expect it to be the last chapter! _

_I realized a couple of weeks ago that in all of my stories, every time I had Pikachu in it, I spelled it "Picachu". Oh geeze, I'm such a moron. I apologize if you see any terrible grammar or spelling mistakes. When I finish this, I will go back and fix them all! _

_Please Review, and much Thanks to those who have been! I just might get 100 reviews before I finish!! That would make me, soo incredibly happy, after all, this was only my third story!! _

_Until Next Time-_

_-Back2FreeStyle15_


	12. Chapter 12

_Lets go! Don't bother with the intro!! Just read and review! _

-OoO-

_He was on, what looked like, a mountain. Cold, white fluff was as far as the eye could see and it was snowing so hard that he could barely see his hands. The wind was blistering and the temperature bone chilling. Drew, being weary from the long trip to hell, sank to his knees and passed out in the middle of the winter storm._

It didn't take long for him to wake up again, only about fifteen minutes. He sat up, confused and dazed, and extremely cold. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around himself, while reviewing his current situation.

Problem: May and the others were back at the palace, in a lot of danger.

Problem: Brandon had some whacked out powers that were pretty strong and May thinks he's being hypnotized and he's going to take over the world. Ash is useless, Brock was pinned down in a chair, Max was just lucky (much like his sister) and Joy probably can't

touch him.

Problem: Speaking of which, May is hypnotized to marrying Brandon, and every time she does something wrong, like say his name, she gets electrocuted.

And just for the fun of complaining, he was in the freaking Arctic.

Solutions: None yet.

Drew rolled his eyes, as he tried to search for shelter out of this storm. _This was going well. _His eyes wandered over to the gigantic pillar that he had road on here, and he walked inside. It was nice to be out of the blistering wind but still cold. It was like a tunnel, but in a cylinder shape, and no lights. He sat down on the cold concert and leaned up against the wall. He narrowed his eyes, as he stared at the wall in front of him. Brandon must be pretty powerful to lift this thing and chuck it millions of miles away, without even breaking a sweat. Drew turned to look at the storm, trying not to think about the things that Brandon was doing to his friends back in the palace. He rubbed his arms, trying to keep himself cool.

"Now what?" Drew asked out loud, his voice echoing through the tunnel. He sighed with frustration, as he watched his breath raise up like a cloud and disappear.

"Okay, Drew. Calm down. Your not helping anyone out here. You need to find a way to get back to the palace. Someone with a car, or plane... or maybe I can run into Santa Claus. Maybe he can get me a ride back on his sleigh, after all, I have been a good boy." Drew chuckled to himself as he stepped back out into the winter storm, not sure what he was looking for. He knew it was hopeless, there was nothing that could get him back in time and no one there, but he had to try and do something, at least for what May did for him.

He shielded his eyes from the snow and looked around, desperately trying to find _something_ that would help him. Then, as if his prayer was answered, he saw a little patch of color not far away from himself. He ran over there, plowing through the snow, until he reached it. It was something stuck underneath the giant pillar. Drew got down on his knees, and began to dig it out, as it was almost covered completely by snow. At his touch, it moved slightly, and tried to pull itself out from the pillar.

"Oh man! Am I glad to see you!" Drew laughed as he cleared the snow. The carpet did a motion, signaling that it too was pleased to see Drew. Drew grabbed it's corners, and looked down at it.

"Okay, carpet. I'm going to pull you out, but it might hurt okay? You going to have to help me, though... Ready?" Drew stood up, and pulled at it as hard as he could with out riping it. Then, he flew back and rolled in the snow, as the carpet was pulled free. It walked around for a little bit, trying to work back the feeling. Drew sat up, and shook the snow out of his hair, laughing, full of hope again.

"You okay, carpet?" It waved one of its tassel happily, but their joyful reunion was cut short. The pillar moved slightly and creaked and groaned. Drew's eyes went wide, as the gigantic pillar slowly began to roll at them. He grabbed the carpet and started to run down hill. The pillar was slow, but began to pick up pace, _fast. _

It was then that Drew saw the deep trench that the pillar was driving him straight at. Drew panicked, and looked back, the pillar rapidly gaining ground. He didn't have enough time to run around it, and there was little room left to run until he reached the end of the cliff. He then decided, with the squirming carpet underneath his arm, that he was going to jump. He would not stand there, do nothing and wait for the pillar to cream him. He took a deep breath and began to sprint for the cliff, hoping to beat the pillar. He looked back again just to make sure he had enough time. The pillar was right there, blowing up snow all over but despite the close distance, he grinned: it was too late.

Drew took a deep breath, placed a firm foot on the ground and lunged off the side of the cliff.

It would have been a great Picture Perfect Moment. Drew had a look on his face that was completely calm and determined, as his arms were outstretched like he was trying to fly. The wind was blowing his hair all around, as the snow continued to fall down heavy.

The carpet wiggled itself out of his grip, and just as he was starting to fall down into the trench. Then, in a single motion, it swept him up and flew high into the sky, just as the pillar rolled off the cliff at top speeds. Drew, shocked but not unhappily, gripped the edge of the carpet, staring back. The carpet levitate, staying in one spot as they both watched the pillar fall down into the bottomless pit, with undeniable relief.A moment of silence followed as a cloud of snow and dust rose from the trench. After Drew regained his breath, he patted the carpet affectionally.

"Thanks, carpet. I owe you one. But we cant waste anymore time! We must get back to the castle! May is in deep trouble!" Carpet didn't waste another minute, and sped off as fast as it could towards the palace.

-OoO-

"So, My Princess May. How do you like our new acnioations?" Brandon asked, presenting his newly furnished room, including one tied up Joy, one monkey Max and one imprisoned Brock, to his newly wed.

May stood silently, a tired and almost sad look in her eyes, not even bothering to look around. Brandon sighed at her, this was not what he had in mind when he put that ring on her. She was suppose to be a little more livingly than this, for God Sake. After all, she wasn't dead. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at her.

"Why must you do this, Brandon?" Joy asked, straining against the red bonds on her ankles and wrists.

"What are you planing to do with her?" Brock demanded, struggling against his chair.

"_And why the heck did you turn me back into a monkey?" _Max screeched angerily. Despite being mad that he was a monkey again, he did like that fact that he had a tail.

Brandon glared at all of them. "Oh, shut up. All of you. I don't want to hear it." They said nothing, but continued to glare daggers at Brandon, as he paced back and forth in front of the monotone May.

"There's got to be something, I can do, that'll will work better than that stupid ring..." His eyes wandered over to the golden lamp nearby that held Ash inside. He brought his finger up to his chin as he stroke it, deep in thought.

"I wonder... well, it'll be worth the try." Brandon walked over to the lamp, and rubbed it quickly.

"Out with you, Genie. I have my last wish ready."

Ash appeared, a bored and angry expression on his face. "What more do you want Brandon? You have the whole world to control, anyone that could stop you tied up or lunched off the face of this Earth and your the most powerful person, ever. You know, I always thought you were better than this. In fact, I valued you as a awesome Pokemon Trainer, worthy of every badge you got. But... I don't know anymore Brandon." Brandon looked at Ash, who was looking backing at him almost disappointingly and quickly turned to look at the ground.

"You, don't know what you saying. I was never like that, I always seek for vengeance!" But Joy shook her head.

"No, you didn't. You were a kind boy, always helping everyone around you. I really hate to see you like this, Brandon. What would your Pokemon think of you?" Brandon's eyes went wide at the mention of his Pokemon.

"My... My Pokemon?" Ash was about to say something but was cut short.

"Feeble Human Boy. Do not let them talk to you like that. You serve only one, the Great Sezter! Continue on with your concurring so that you may prove your worthiness to him!" Red Electricity, matching May's, rocketed through Brandon's body, as he dropped to the ground, shrieking in pain. Then, when it stopped, Brandon looked over at Ash, a weak smile on his face.

"Ash... I don't... know whats going on... but... someone... powerful is taking over me..."

Ash, Joy, Max and Brock gasped. "Brandon...?"

Brandon groaned and held his head. "I won't be able to... fight it for too much longer... but... please stop him..." More electricity interrupted Brandon, as he shrieked. Finally, he stood up, the powerful selfish look back in his eyes.

"Now then," Brandon brushed off his coat as he walked over to May. He grabbed her hand and jerked the ring off. May let out a moan, and fell on Brandon.

"Yes, that's right." Brandon cooed, running his fingers through her hair as she regain conscious. When she could think clearly again, she pushed Brandon down.

"Get away from me!" May shouted angrily.

"May! Your okay!" Max screeched, as he jumped over a pile of treasures and onto her shoulder.

"Max, your a monkey again!" May giggled, despite the situation and rubbed the top of his head.

Brandon grinned at May from the floor. "Genie, my final wish. Make May fall in love with me."

"What?!" Ash gaped at Brandon, before grinning. "Nope sorry. Can't do that."

Brandon narrowed his eyes at him. "Come again?" Ash folded his arms across his chest, and sat Indian style in mid air.

"Yeah, you heard me bozo. That's one of the few things a Genie can't do. 1. Raise people from the dead. 2. change history and 3. make someone fall in love with you. The rest, I can do. But that particular wish I can not do." Ash smirked at him as Brandon stormed over to Ash.

"How much you want to bet? I demand that you make her like me!!" Ash glared back at Brandon.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" And with that, Brandon shot a string of red power at Ash.

"Ash! Watch out! Brock shouted from his imprisoned chair. But... nothing happened. It went right through him. Ash blew at his finger nails, and looked at Brandon, a bored expression on his face.

"I said No, and I mean no." Brandon, furious, tried again to hurt Ash but it went right through him, again.

"Dude, give it a rest. I'm magical. Your magic doesn't effect me because I gave it to you." Ash grinned. As May was listening to their conversation, she was distracted by a shadow that had crept in through the window. Watching it closely while trying not to attract Brandon's attention, she saw it stealthy walked around the edge of the room until it got to a curtain, on which it hid behind. That is when she caught a glimpse of green hair, and she almost squealed with delight. The figure poked his head out, and winked over to her. Drew was back, and everything was going to be okay.

"Do it!" Brandon shouted.

"Fine! There!" Ash shot a little little blue light at May, which felt smooth and soft when it crawled up her arm and swirled around her body. She giggled, it was ticklish. But nothing happened, and she was still May. It was just a fake.

"Well? What was that?" Brandon demanded.

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been doing this genie thing for very long..." Then, Brandon look at May, who saw her looked at the curtain. He then began to look around the room suspiciously, he knew someone uninvited was there. Her mind began to panic as his eyes slowly got closer to the area where Drew was hiding and she had to act quick. Hoping to distract him, she grab the crown he had wanted her to wear and put it on. She then began to walk over to Brandon, batting her eyelashes.

"You know Brandon..." May said, trying her best to act 'appealing', "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and... maybe this whole... good girl thing isn't quiet right for me." May giggled, as she twirled one of his locks of hair around her finger. Brandon's face lit up as Ash and Drew looked at her, horrified.

"Really, have you finally decided, you'll be my queen?" May's eyes darted to Drew, who was hiding spot was behind Brandon. He nodded and began to creep around, aiming for the staff that was laying down on a nearby pile of treasure.

"Oh, I have more than that in mind, Brandon." May cooed as she put her arm around Brandon's neck. Drew growled under his breath, but kept stealthy sneaking toward his target which was only a yard away. But then he accidentally knocked down a cup, and it clattered on the stone floor.

"What was-" May gave him no time to look around, because if he did, he would have seen Drew. She pushed his face toward her then she made hard contact with his lips. Brandon let out a cry of delight, Drew gaped at her, along with everyone else. Finally, after a long, romantic kiss, May pulled back, panting heavily. Brandon tilted his head so their foreheads touch.

"My, you are quiet the kisser aren't you?" May giggled.

"All right, thats enough!" Drew shouted angrily, The snake staff in his right hand threaten ally.

Before anyone could react he slammed it down on the ground, shattering it into millions of pieces. "No!" Brandon cried, before falling to the ground, holding his head tight. Then, to everyone horror, they saw a ghost like creature come out from Brandon's back. It was huge, about ten feet long and a foot think. And once all of it came out of him, it became a solid and its red eyes glowed, matching the ones on the staff perfectly. Brandon fell to the ground, knocked out good.

"You ssstupid little boy. Trying to trifle with the Great Sssezzztar and hisss plansss for taking over thissss world. I would have gotten away easssily, playing the boy like a puppet, and but you had to break my control. However I will sssstill do it too. But not before I take down You and your friendssss down for interfering." Seztar turned to Brock his eyes glowed bright, and he shot a red beam straight at him. Brock, still imprisoned in the chair could do nothing but watch the beam head straight for him. But at the last second, Joy jumped in front and received the full blow.

"Joy!" Brock cried out. "No!" She fell to the ground, unconcisous, steam rising from her body.

"No!" Brock cried again, struggling break free from his chair. But another beam was fired from the snake, and Brock slumped down in the seat, knocked out. Then, Seztar turned to May, who had been whimpering slightly, and backing away.

"You don't the boy I took over? Well then I don't like you!" In a blink, May was trapped in a hour glass, and sand started to poor into her limited space. And then, before Drew could react, the snake had wrapped itself around Drew, and began to crush him.

"You can defeat me," The snake hissed, his tongue flicking in and out, "I am the mosssst powerful being in thissss world!" Drew tried to pry the snake tail away from his neck.

"Oh ya? Your wrong. I know one thing which is more powerful than you." He smirked, still fighting for his life.

"What!? Impossssssible." The snake hissed, tightening its hold.

"What about a Genie? After all, without him, you couldn't be the most powerful being in the world?" Drew remarked calmly, even though he was beginning to see black dots and feeling excruciating amounts of pain. And suddenly, he was dropped as the snake unrolled itself from him. Drew rubbed his neck as May came running up to him.

"You are right, feeble boy. A genie isss more powerful. Than the only thing left to do it... Genie, my final wissssh! Make me an all powerful genie!" Ash looked over at Drew and glared at him, Before streams of blue light went into the Seztar.

"Good going, Drew."

_Don't stop! Keep going! On to the next chapter!!! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Ah, and here we finally are. Chapter 13, aka The Epilogue. We all hate to see a good story end, but alas, all of the great stories we need also need a great ending. I do appreciate all of those people who have stuck by my side through this whole story. _

_I am also please to announced that I have 127 reviews. D You all have no idea how much that means to me to get that many. Thank you, so very much. I owe you all. _

_But in particular, **Confession-of-a-secret-lover**, this one is for you! For reviewing all my chapters, even though you already read them and stuff, just so I could get 100 reviews! That was really thoughtful of you, and I appreciate it! So thanks!! Hope you like it! _

_Me: Now that we have that sappy part over with, lets wrap it all up, shall we? _

_Drew: Dear Lord, that took a unnecessary long time... Your so lazy Back2Freeestyle15. This story should have been done months ago. _

_Max: Tell me about it. _

_Me: Yeah, yeah. Keep going boys and I'll have you both in dresses in another story. _

_Ash: Well, I hope your all happy now. Thirteen long miserable chapters and no one bothered to feed me. Sniffle_

_May: Oh don't mind him. Just so you all know and don't forget, as much as she would like to deny it, Back2Freestyle still doesn't own Pokemon, or Aladdin. _

_Me: Says you. _

_Lilian: Alrighty then, folks! Lets get busy!_

_May to Drew: Where does she show up out of? _

_Brock: Who cares?! _

-OoO-

"We can't find our seven main characters!" A boy, lets call him Erik, panted, as he stood in front of the blue haired director. Marshal narrowed her eyes at the brown haired boy.

"Who?"

"Drew, May, Ash, Brock, Nurse Joy, Max, and Brandon. Their rooms are empty, bathrooms have been checked repeatability and the Pokemon Center has been searched clean. What should we do?" Marshal gritted her teeth as she checked her watch. 6:45 pm. The show started in fifteen minutes. She looked around backstage, over-crowded with kids and adults, running all over to do last minute jobs. Their 'dream' should not have taken this long. They should have been back by this mourning. When they did dress rehearsal that afternoon and they hadn't shown up, she hadn't thought much of it. But now, with fifteen minutes to go until the curtains were pulled back, and the six people she needed the most were still trapped in her virtual reality world.

_This could end bad_.

Acting quick, Marshal threw on her cloak and pointed at a nearby girl, one of her favorite helpers.

"Kat, listen to me. Go and get dressed, you will play Princess Jasmine." Kat dropped the box of art supplies she had been carrying.

"Say what? I can't do that part?! Wheres May?" She said in a small voice.

"Don't know, but can't waste time to find out. You have to play Jasmine. You've seen the movie right?"

Kat slowly nodded her head. "Yeah... but-"

"Good. Erik, you'll be Aladdin."

Erik backed away. "Singing, isn't really my deal..." But Marshal ignored him.

"Daniel will be Abu, Annie will be the Princesses Maid, Patrick will be the Sultan, Petey will be the Genie and the Jafar will be... Justin. Any questions?" (Authors Note- All good friends of mine. ) Kat and Erik gaped at Marshal as a response.

"Good. I'm heading out to do an errand. Kat, if I'm not back in time, your running the show."

"What!?"

"Your leaving, now?! We've got ten minutes before the show starts!!" Erik shouted after her, a hint of panic in his voice.

Marshal turned around and glared at them. "Then I go suggest you get dressed." And before they could say anything else, she flew out the backstage door.

-OoO-

"I'm the most powerful being alive!!! Agrabah, feel the wrath of Ssseztar!!!" The Snake rose higher and higher, red smoke bellowing around him. Lightening flashed fast and thunder roared, as the winds picked up again, tearing wood splinters and pillows and swirling them around in him.

"Drew!" A with one last pity cry May sank underneath the sand in the hour glass. "May!" He had completely forgotten about her. Drew ran over, a heavy piece of two-by-four in his hand, and swung the wood like a baseball bat, shattering the glass and setting May free. She fell out right into his arms along with a lot of sand.

Seztar was laughing hard and cruel, as he moved has hand around, creating destrection and chaos. It was a truly horrifying sight, and it would have anyone scream and run for cover, that is anyone but Drew.

After helping May up and making sure she was okay, he smirked up at Seztar as if he wasn't in the middle of a tornado. "You might be the most powerful person in the world, Seztar, but face it. Your still not as good as I am." With that, Drew jumped over a fallen crate, dodged killer 110 MPH pillows, and dived for Seztars Lamp. He held it up in the air, triumphantly. "You've been a pain in the butt, Seztar. Time to go back to your lamp!"

But Seztar only laughed. "You feeble human! Do you think you can possibly defeat me, by just calling me back into that lamp!? Fool-?!" But to his horror, he felt himself being pulled into the small black object in Drew's hand.

"What-!? No!?! I will not allow it!!" Seztar scrambled to hold onto something, but everything he grabbed just crumbled at his touch.

"You have no free will, Seztar. You must do what I command! Into the lamp with you and never shall you return!" Drew shouted determined, holding the lamp with a firm grip as it continued to pull the dark genie in.

"Impossible! How can such a feeble human defeat me, the all powerful being!?" Seztar hissed, as he tried to fight the force.

"Because I'm just simply better than you." Drew retorted and smile.

"Oh, you think so? Well, if I going to go, I'm going to take your precise with me!" Seztar made a grab for Drew, but as Drew ducked, Seztar changed course and grabbed May instead.

"Let me go!" May screamed and kicked, but it was useless. Drew panicked, still keeping a firm hold on the vibrating lamp. May was being sucked in, and there was nothing he could do about it. This was all his fault, and if he didn't do anything soon, she'd be gone, locked away with the evil Genie.

-OoO-

"What do you mean theres nothing you can do about it!?" Marshal yelled, feeling completely hopeless and angry. Grammama put the glass of tea down firmly on the table, and looked at her adopted granddaughter.

"You know how it works. Once I put them in the reality world, the only way back is for them to defeat the evil force and put all things back to order. Theres no way you can communicate with them, and figure out where they are. They have to do it, alone. I cant just snap my fingers and bring them back, you know." Marshal stared at her, despaired.

"But my plays starts in five minutes! What am I going to do? I need them?!" Grandmama slowly shook her head.

"There's nothing for you to do, dear. You should have thought about this before you slipped them the potion... But cheer up, I just made some cookies and their delicious. Have some and you'll feel better."

-OoO-

"Drew, do something!" May shouted.

"May!" Max yelled, and ran after her. He then jumped on Seztar big hand that held May, and tried to pry the fingers open. Drew's heart bate picked up as Seztar laughed.

"You too? Alright fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"I won't let you take my sister!" Max shouted with determination, still getting no where.

"Max! Get off! Leave! Don't do this!" But just as she said that, Ash appeared out of no where ( in his human form) and jumped on too.

"Come on Max! We can get her out!" The genie continued to laugh, as he got closer and closer to disappearing.

"You may have won the battle, Prince Drew, but it seems I'm going to win the war." Drew's mind was going to exploded. All the people he thought as his closest friends were either unconscious, or going to disappear with the evil genie. But he was still trying to figure out why. Why had they jumped on his hand when they knew it was pointless?! Why were they risking their lives, even when the odds were against them.

Then, it hit him.

Because they loved each other. And it wasn't the whole, sissy boyfriend girlfriend thing going on here, it was deeper than that. The love of a family member. Drew remember May saying one time that Brock and Ash were like older brothers for her, always pointing out the way and helping her up well she fell. And Max, well, he was already her brother but still, he was always there for her too. And as he watched all three of them get soon close to being pulled into the lamp, he knew he'd never be the same without them. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Ash, for my final wish, I wish we could all go back!"

-OoO-

"Oh, man. Oh, man! Oh Man!" Kat paced back and forth, checking her digital watch every five seconds. She looked up and over to Erik, who was in costume.

"Is she back yet? It's 7:05!" Erik gulped and shook his head.

"We have to start, now." Kat groaned and peeked out at the auditorium. The place was filled to the brim, there was even people standing up in the back. And yet, their director was no where to be seen.

"Did anyone find May? Or Drew or anyone else? Maybe their in the bathrooms! Did someone check the bathrooms?!" Kat asked in freaked out, high pitched voice. Erik walked and shook her shoulders.

"Calm down. I'm as dead scared as you are, but the show must go on. Everyone is waiting for your sign. Give it to them and lets get this over with. Besides, you'll do great. You have nothing to worry about. (Hey I could write a whole another story here!)" He half grinned, as she gulped and nodded.

"Thanks." She then turned around looked at all the kids, in position ready to go.

"Its show time."

-OoO-

Drew groaned and opened his eyes. At first, it was all dark. And it took a minute for his eyes to get adjusted to the darkness. He was in a room, a somewhat familiar room furnished with a bed (which he was on), a small table next to the bed with a lamp, a window, curtains and a small chair. Drew gasped, as he leaped off the bed, looking quickly around him. Ash, Max, May in trouble. He ran out of his room and through open the door, looking down the hallway frantically.

Did they not come back with him?

He ran down the hall, barefoot, and burst into Ash and Brock's room. There he saw Brock and Joy, laying on one of the beds, still peacefully sleeping. Drew ran over, and not wasting anytime, grabbed and pillow and swung it hard in Brock's face. Brock woke up shouting.

"Yama Lama! What-? Drew? Where-?"

"No time." Drew panted, throwing the pillow aside. "Were home, yes. Back in the Pokemon Center. I wished us back with you were knocked out, But I can't find May, Ash or Max."

Brock's eyes went wide, as he quickly sat up, rousing a sleepily and confused Joy. "You don't think that they were left behind, do you?"

Drew gulped and ran out of the room. "That's what I'm trying to find out. Come on!"

-OoO-

Kat gulped as she stepped out onto the stage, the crowd clapping politely. She took in a deep breath and walked over to the microphone, where she then cleared her voice and read from the index cards.

"Good Evening, and Welcome tonights special play, Aladdin directed by Ms. Marshal Darington. I do hope you all enjoy yourself and this play, as we follow along the tale of a young boy who struggles to win the heart of the Princess of Agrabah, all the while saving

the world from a evil genie. Thank you again for coming and so... wish us luck!"

Kat blushed and giggled, as the crowd laughed and clapped. The curtains were drawn and she quickly skipped of stage. She gave a long sigh, as she looked out at Annie and Patrick, who were reciting their lines.

"There's no turning back now..."

-OoO-

"May?! Ash?! You guys in here?!" Drew pleaded, as he burst through May's door, but still empty and silent. Drew fell to his knees, despaired as Brock and Joy ran in behind him.

"Their not in here... they're still there... locked away with Seztar... I was too late..." Drew covered his face with his hands.

"There's other places they could be, Drew. They could have landed in some elses room..." But Drew wasn't listening. Something, was headed for the direction out in the hall. He stood up, and walked out looked quickly down both ways, expecting to see the faces he longed for. Instead, he saw a yellow mouse, running towards them, a distressed expression on its face.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu lunged at Brock, and struggled to communicate with him.

"Pikachu? What's wrong?" Brock asked, as Pikachu gave pointed and tugged at Brocks shirt, frantically trying to get him to understand him.

"I think he wants us to follow him..." Joy said thoughtfully. Pikachu nodded then jumped out of Brock's arms and sprinted down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up!" The trio went running down at the hall after the yellow mouse until they finally reached the front desk. Pikachu hopped up and down into it.

"Look!" There, on the group in a slump, was motionless May, Ash and Max. Drew laughed with relief as put a hand down on the counter and hopped over inside.

"Hey, May. Wake up." Brock stepped inside and knelt down next to Ash and a distressed Pikachu. Placing his fingers on Ash's neck, he felt for his pulse. Brock broke into a grin.

"Don't worry Pikachu. Ash is fine. Why don't you speed up the waking process with a little shock." Pikachu was so excited to hear his long lost master was okay, that he didn't hesitate.

"Pik-a-chu!!"

"Ah!!!" With the familiar tingling sense rush through his body, Ash found himself fried to a crisp, but wide awake.

"Thanks Pikachu..." Ash grumbled, as he puffed out black smoke, unaware of where he was. Then, it settled in.

"Hey were back! I'm kid again... and Pikachu!" Ash laughed and scooped up his little buddy, who was more than happy to see him again. Joy smiled, as Max also aroused with the loud noise coming next to him. They all laughed, until Brock realized that May still had not been awaken. Drew caught his eye and grinned.

"Let me handle this one, Brock. Absol! Come on out!" Throwing one of the Pokeballs he had grabbed earlier, he let out one of his trusty Pokemon, who came out with a solemn call of his name.

"Hey Absol. Good to see you buddy." Drew smiled and patted to confused Absol. His master never acted like this. But who cares! Absol liked the new Drew. He smiled up at his master, waiting for his command.

"So Absol, can you use water pulse for me on May? Try not to get everything wet, just her." Absol called out his name happily, and did as his master told him. Max chuckled, when he found out what was going on.

"Aw, May's not going to be happy with this one..."

-OoO-

"Who dares break my slumber?" A man growled into a megaphone, acting as a voice from a gigantic lion shaped in sand pile. Justin (Jafar) kicked and little fat man in front of the lion.

"Go on." Justin hissed, holding the staff as tight his knuckles where turning white.

"Ah... My name is... Sam the Bread Seller!"

"Were not half bad." Annie whispered, coming up from behind Kat and spooking her. Kat half smiled, watching kids on stage.

"You only say that because we haven't been on stage yet." Annie laughed softly.

"Yeah, your right. Still... this would be a lot easier if May and Drew were here." Kat looked back at Annie.

"Tell me about it." Suddenly, they heard a soft scream come from outside of the adutiorum. They both flinched.

"What was that? Those kids better not be fooling around again. Or I'll have their head." Kat hissed, looking around.

"Probably nothing. It doesn't look like anyone heard, so were okay."

"Katherine, I've got good news." Erik said, dressed as Aladdin. Kat turned around and faced him.

"I need some good news. What is it?"

"We found Brandon, asleep in the bathrooms. He's dressed and ready to plan his part when asked where he was though, he says he doesn't remember."

Kat sighed before laughing quietly. "I'll deal with him later... I told you to check the bathrooms." Erik blushed slightly and shrugged.

-OoO-

Drew, Ash, Brock, Joy, and Max all burst out with laughter as May stood up, soaked.

"Drew! I'm going to kill you!" May shouted and wrung out her hair on his shoulder. After they all quieted down somewhat, and May had gotten a towel, Joy looked at them, confused.

"Have you noticed anything... particular around here?" Brock looked around and frowned.

"Its... a little empty..."

Ash whistled, noticing it for the first time as well. "Yeah, its like a ghost town here..."

"Oh no!" May screamed and they frantically looked at her.

"What's wrong?! What is it?" Drew demanded. May pointed at the small calender on Joy's Desk.

"Today is October 21! Think you guys! Whats today!?" May said, clutching her head. Ash scratched his head.

"Is it somebodies birthday? Or anniversary?"

"It's the night of our play?!" Max gasped. "What time is it?"

"We've got to go, now! Its 7:15!!" And that they did.

-OoO-

Having found the back stage doors locked, they head to go through the front and make their way through. But they ran into some trouble.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go through without a ticket. Besides, its sold out and the show has already started." The guard said, blocking their entrance.

"We have to get in there! We're playing the parts!" Ash begged but the guard snorted.

"That wont work on me. How come if you playing the parts, why did it already start?"

"Please, if you will not listen to them, listen to me. We must get in there." Joy said firmly.

The guard hesitated. "Well... I still not sure...-"

"There You are!!" A loud sharp voice said. Kat stood at the double doors, her arms folded across her chest, script tight in her hand and a scowling face. "Do you have any idea what you have put me through!? Now come on! We need to go now if we can get you dressed in time! Mr Guard dude, excuse my rudeness but _move it_!"

The guard gulped and stepped away as Kat grabbed May and Drew's wrist and pulled them in.

"Let's move it people! I don't even want to know where you have been the past two days! We have to get you dressed and make up on!" Expecting to take some secret back way, they were surprised to see Kat lead them right into the aduturom and through the crowd, all the while muttering angrily to herself. Ash, Brock, Joy and Max had a hard time keeping up. As she made her way through, the crowd began to mutter and whisper, distracted by them. By the time Kat made it up to the stage the crowd was no longer interested in the play, but by May, Drew and the rest of the group. Finally, Kat stepped up to the microphone and interrupted the play.

"I am so very sorry about this. But if you please, give us five minutes, we can start this whole play over again, with our real actors." And she motioned to the embarrassed six kids behind her. The crowd, in a good nature way, clapped and laughed. Then, Kat bowed slightly, and grabbed them.

"Okay people! Let's move it! Erik, take that off and give it Drew. Jesus Erik, not here. Make up people? Where are is my make up people!? Come on move quick and we can pull this off!"

-OoO-

May took in a deep shuddering breath. Boy was she nervous. So many things were flying through her head right now, and she did not want to do this. But alas, she had no choice.

"Nervous?" Drew smirked as he came up from behind and made May jump.

"What? No! Of course not!"

Drew snorted. "Yeah right, your shaking like a leaf." May glared at him, but said nothing. After a moment of silence, she finally said something.

"Okay. Yeah I a little nervous, Drew." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

Drew chuckled. "Well at least you have the nerve to admit it. (Hahaha) Trust me, though, once you get out there and start rolling, you'll be fine. In fact, you might even have fun." Drew winked and May blushed slightly. Drew flipped his hair and turned to leave, May was just about on.

"Oh and here. Hold this for me, would ya?" He lazily threw a rose back, and May react fast enough to catch it.

He walked away with his hands in his pockets. "Its good luck, ya know. You can use it for tonight." May smiled softly at him, as she pocketed the rose.

"Wait! Drew!" Drew stopped, as May ran over. Drew cocked an eyebrow at her, she was blushing really hard for some reason. What was she-?

"It's only fair I give you my lucky charm too... " She grabbed his collar, and yanked him him for a kiss. Drew could not believe it. May, his number one rival, the one he thought so low of, yet couldn't help but fall in love with her, was kissing him, Drew. But before he could really react, May quickly pulled back and skipped on stage.

Drew gaped after her, before recovering himself, He ran his fingers through his hair, a huge blush on his cheek. He shook his head, looking after her. "Man that girl never ceases to surprise me."

-OoO-

May beamed at the over-enthusiastic and thrilled crowd, as she stood next to Drew, their hands linked and up in the air triumphantly. Roses showered them, as she giggled and blushed.

Drew laughed and grinned to the crowd, and May looked at him surprised. That was the first time she ever heard Drew laugh, a real laugh, not a snobbish one she usually received. She caught his eye, and then smiled and laughed with him.

The crowd continued to clap extremely hard and long, and many whistles, shouts and laughter came as Ash ran out, grinning and waving with his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder. (Pikachu did the special effects. Marshal earlier that evening- "We're going to have your Pikachu use Thunder Bolt on you to make you look more like a Genie. Just, make sure you try to smile when your being shocked.") Soon, Brock and Joy followed, shortly followed by Max and Brandon, who had become good friends. The excited crowd continued to shout and clap for a good twenty minutes after the main characters and Marshal took the stage. Marshal showed up half way through the show, sad and depressed, but after hearing the wonderful news that the six missing members had returned, she became her lively self again and retook the show, to Kat relief.

And they even called for a encore, which May and Drew did after Ash and Brock pushed them onto the stage.

After the crowd had finally settled down some, Marshal addressed them, thanking them for coming to the play and hoping they all enjoyed themselves.

The crowd answered with another long round of claps and cheers.

She also gave a special thanks for May, Drew, Ash, Brock, Joy, Brandon and Max for playing their parts expertly, and for Kat, Erik, Petey, Patrick, Annie, Justin and Daniel for reasons she did not say.

-OoO-

The play past just like old summer nights do, each with their own flair. Marshal had preformed four other nights of Aladdin, with the same crew, and each night they were sold out, and called back for a encore when finished. By the last night, Marshal had been blushing with pride as she received flowers and another reward for her fantastic play. She bashfully said that it was all of her actors and crew members that deserved the reward.

Also, later that night, everyone who took part in the play, bought a Aladdin Poster, sighed it, framed it and gave it to Marshal, who by then, was in tears with joy. Before heading back home, Marshal gave a watery smile to her cast, and told them that they had been the best cast ever, and should would not forget them.

She continued to direct plays all her life, and once and a while she would call up our heroes to see if they had one more play in them. They would always say yes.

And now folks, is the time where I wrap it up. And tell you how it is.

Brandon never really remembered his adventure in the Aladdin World, which is probably a good thing or he'd be ashamed. He returned back to his old self, kind, funny and never selfish, and had a good, long and prospers life. But, he never could understand why, all of a sudden after the Aladdin plays, why he hated snakes so much. No ever bothered to explain it to him.

Nurse Joy continued to be Nurse Joy, but she had become much different than her sisters. For one thing, she actually took a vacation. And for another, she got married.

Brock is Brock and will always be Brock, people. He grew up to be a Pokemon Breeder, one of the best. He also had four kids, Crystal, Grant, Flint and baby Hope. Many people are puzzled by Baby Hope when compared to Brock and the rest of the kids. When asked where she got her pink hair, Brock shrugs and grins.

Max became a great Pokemon Trainer, and eventually took over his fathers Pokemon Gym. And being a man of his word, went back a captured the Ralts he ran into when he was only eight. His battle style is unique, and its often classified as the hardest Gym Leader to beat.

Ash, well he eventually built up enough courage to ask Misty out, and after pinching herself several times to make sure she wasn't in a dream, she excepted. Seven years later, they are happily engaged and have planned out their wedding, inviting a whopping 2500 people. Hey, what can I say? Ash had a lot of friends.

Oh, and Pikachu? He finally evolved into Rikachu the day Ash ask Misty out. The two are still inseparables, and Rikachu still sits on Ash's shoulder everywhere he goes, even

when Ash went up on the Altar to tie the note.

Drew worked hard and finally won a Ribbon Cup. He didn't stop there however, and became the Pokemon Chairmen fifteen years later, at age 30. He still keeps his Pokemon close, but usually leaves them at Daycare for little kids to play with. He has many fan clubs, and does his best to avoid them crazy girls. Being a grown man now, he occasionally flicks his hair, but only for May. He too, eventually got married, and now has two kids, Rose and Todd.

And last but not least, is our dear little May. She grew up to be quiet a role model: kind, funny but still, a little, well, what does Drew say? Ah, yes. Clueless. She always looked quiet young for her age, maybe because of her pigtails. She grew up and soon took up the hobby of baking, where she always gave her husband her results. She was pretty good too. But her job was a Lilyan, contest host, dancing across the stage while commenting on the current battle, and a great one at that. That way, she could be with her husband, since all Pokemon Contests called for the Pokemon Chairmen. And the crowd loved her. Just like they did at the Aladdin play.

Well, ladies and gents, this is it. But before I go, I must add two small things, that I believe need to be told.

The reader might find it interesting to note that a month after their Aladdin adventure, Joy and Brock organized a trip to the Bahamas, and took Ash, Misty, Max, Drew and May with them.

They had a blast.

And also Shikamaru and Naruto along with anyone else from the Hidden Leaf Village were safely returned home after Drew had wished everyone home. Though they didn't really remember much of it, they are thankful in Drew's name to be back home. Even though, Skikamura still complains, telling his friends that "It was a drag."

And now, we have really, come to the end. I hope you all have enjoyed this classic story with a twist.

Oh, and one more thing. This wouldn't really be a good fairy tail/classical story if I didn't end it right.

_They all lived happily ever after. (duh.)_

_And now, I bid you all farewell. _

_-OoO-_

_So thats that. The end of this story has finally drawn near, and over with. Hey! I should get this published! Haha. Yeah right. It would need to be a lot longer than this and a MIRICALE for that to happen. Oh well, I'll just have to be satisfied with you peoples reviews. Speaking of which, I have a couple of Thank Yous to hand out before I sign off. _

_**My Best Friends-** My sister, Theresa for letting me use her on line account so I could get a account on Fanfiction. And my Cousin Annie, also known as "Someone" In my reviews. Both of them are always there for me, so I thank you you both from the bottom of my heart. God I love you guys! Back2Freestyle15 wails and blows her nose into a handkerchief. Haha. ) _

_And next is all of my faithful reviewers who have stuck with me since the beginning. They are as listed: **xChiaki-Chanx, Trixy14, May and Dawn are the best, Confessions-of-a-secret-lover, kirly, Flamesoul, zero00x, LilDBZLover, Memekabss, mbm238, CSFlinxStalker, Mossheart, ContestshippingFan2314, amv4eva, Emerald Twin Blade, Contestshipper, Drewlover, Roseliacool, 10xpandax10, A Dummy's Guide to Being a Girl, Kirly, felicia19, Lil-Priestess, guardian-angel910, MeggyandHaku, xxfadedaway, May5000, Selawriter, and prettygirl17.**_

_You guys all rock, and without you, I would not have been able to get over 100 reviews!! I hope you enjoyed this story, because all of your reviews help me finish it!If I forget anyone, I am really sorry. If you write me, I will put you on my profile with my apologizes!!_

_Thank you again! _

_Until Next Time- _

_Back2Freestyle15 _


End file.
